Choix
by Mariondu95
Summary: Et si Elizabeth avait été forçée d'épouser Mr Collins? Darcy aurait-il été assez fort pour renoncer à elle et la laisser partir? Lizzie l'aurait-elle laissé faire? Traduction de Choices de JuleAusten82
1. Pas d'autre choix

Cette fanfiction est la première longue que je traduis, je vous demande donc pardon pour les contre-sens ou erreurs de traduction que vous trouverez, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire pour que je puisse les corriger. Et commentez!

Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire qui est celle de JulesAusten82 qui m'a donné son autorisation. Cette histoire est encore en cours de rédaction et je ne peux pas aller plus vite à la traduire que l'auteur à l'écrire (rassurez vous, j'ai encore 16 chapitres de marge!), mais tous les commentaires que vous laisserez seront aussi envoyés à JuleAusten82, alors montrez lui que son travail est apprécié!

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Cette histoire se déroule quelques jours après le bal de Netherfield, mais dans cette version Jane a déjà reçu la lettre de Caroline Bingley disant qu'ils rejoignaient tous Mr Bingley à Londres et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de revenir un jour  
C'est ma première fanfiction et j'apprécierai vraiment tout conseils et retours que vous aurez. Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Oh Mr Bennet, vous êtes attendu immédiatement; je suis dans la plus grande tourmente! Vous devez venir et forcer Lizzy à épouser Mr Collins, puisque Lizzy déclare qu'elle ne veut pas de Mr Collins et lui commence à présent à dire qu'il ne veut plus de Lizzie! cria Mme Bennet en déboulant dans le bureau de son mari, manquant de briser la porte dans son empressement.

-Amenez moi Elizabeth, répondit Mr Bennet après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Mme Bennet ouvrit la porte du bureau et dit à sa fille cadette qui attendait à l'extérieur dans le hall, l'air effrayé mais résolut, d'entrer.

-Lizzie, votre père désire vous parler.

-Entrez Lizzie.

Mr Bennet regarda d'un air sombre sa fille préférée alors qu'elle entra d'un pas décidé dans la pièce. Puis jetant un regard récriminant à sa femme il ajouta:

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je parle à Elizabeth en privé.

Mme Bennet sembla mécontente d'être ainsi exclue de la conversation, sachant parfaitement que l'amour tout particulier de son mari pour sa seconde fille le rendrait bien trop indulgent. Cependant, voyant le regard de celui-ci, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix et sorti du bureau à contrecoeur en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Voici un choix bien difficile que le votre Lizzie. Je suis désolé que cela repose sur vos épaules. Je sais parfaitement quel genre d'idiot est Mr Collins, et croyez moi quand je vous dit qu'il est le dernier homme au monde que j'aimerais vous obliger à épouser...

-Merci père! L'interrompit Lizzie, trop heureuse de le voir partager son avis.

-... Laissez moi finir Lizzie, continua son père, ses traits semblant soudainement plus vieux. Bien que je ne veuilles pas vous voir dans l'incapacité de respecter votre partenaire, j'ai bien peur que dans ces conditions vous n'ayez pas le choix.

-Père, je ne...

-Lizzie, je suis vieux. J'ignore combien de temps il me reste à vivre et j'aimerais être sur que ma famille aura au moins un endroit où vivre quand je serai parti. Si Bingley avait demandé la main votre sœur, comme nous l'espérions tous, cette situation serait différente; vous n'auriez pas à vous sacrifier pour votre sœur. Mais il semble désormais que toute relation entre eux-deux soit désormais impossible et j'ai bien peur que vous soyez la seule à pouvoir sauver vos sœurs et votre mère.

Elizabeth d'abord fixa son père avec surprise lorsqu'il avait commenca son discours mais à partir du moment où celui dernier atteignit la fin et était venu de tenir face à elle, posant sa main sur son épaule, elle ne pût plus le regarder dans les yeux et fixa à la place la tache de vin sur le sol à côté de ses chaussure. Elle comprenait maintenant les paroles de son père. Bien qu'il méprise Mr Collins au plus haut point, il préférait tout de même la voir, elle et ses sœurs, avec un héritage plutôt que jetées à la porte à sa mort. Et toutefois, elle se surprit à approuver l'avis de son père comme cela arrivait souvent. Peut être était ce simplement l'air qu'il avait, si triste et si fragile, mais, en cet instant, sa mort semblait particulièrement proche. Et elle su qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être égoïste et devait suivre les souhaits de son père.

-Oui père, je comprends.

Sans lever les yeux vers lui, redoutant qu'un seul regard la fasse fondre en larmes, elle se retourna et sorti silencieusement.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait le hall, elle vit Mme Bennet et Mr Collins l'attendant à l'extérieur. Mr Collins, bien qu'il ne semblait as particulièrement heureux des résultats de son action, était néanmoins debout aux côtés de Mme Bennet tandis qu'elle lui répétait que tout se passerait bien que Lizzie était simplement d'un naturel timide et qu'à l'instant où son père lui ouvrirait les yeux elle s'empresserait d'accepter son offre. Elizabeth s'arrêta la main posée sur la poignée de la porte avec l'impression qu'elle se préparait à sauter du haut d'une falaise. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tenta de se calmer, prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement ouvrir la porte, abandonnant ainsi, non seulement les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait avant la discussion avec son père, mais aussi tous les espoirs et les rêves qu'elle avait à propos de d'un avenir heureux.

-Mr Collins, commença-t-elle pressée de clore cette conversation le plus rapidement possible. Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mon attitude impardonnable de ce matin. Je suis très flattée par votre demande et, si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, je souhaiterais vous remercier et vous dire que je _vais _vous épouser.

Elle prononça ces mots peinant à cacher son dégout, bien que ni Mme Bennet ni Mr Collins ne semble le remarquer. Mrs Bennet offrit à sa fille un sourire radieux puis à Mr Collins quand elle vit celui-ci faire de même.

Il semblait aussi très fier de lui, comme s'il avait toujours sû que la matinée s'achèverait ainsi.

-Bien sur ma chère Elizabeth, je comprends parfaitement qu'en temps que jeune fille obéissante, il vous était impossible d'accéder à ma demande sans auparavant avoir reçu l'accord de votre père. Et je dois donc vous présenter humblement mes excuses pour ne pas l'avoir fait moi-même auparavant ce qui vous aurait épargné cette anxiété. Mais j'espère que maintenant, ayant résolu ce léger différent, nous ne seront plus jamais en désaccord.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il se dirigea rapidement vers Elizabeth, prenant, dans sa main moite, celle délicate d'Elizabeth, y déposant un léger baiser faisant grimacer cette dernière. Heureusement, Mr Collins ne le vit pas restant baissé sur sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire et approprié.


	2. Acceptation

Choix

Chapitre 2 : Résignation

Déclarant que les événements de la matinée lui avaient causés une migraine, Elizabeth se retira rapidement dans sa chambre où, à sa grande surprise, au lieu de s'écrouler sur le lit et de pleurer sur son triste sort, elle s'installa à la coiffeuse réfléchissant aux possibles conséquences que cette journée engendrerait. Elle savait parfaitement que sa vie serait au mieux ennuyeuse et au pire totalement dénuée de sens. Et cela ne paraissait, après-tout, pas si horrible. Non, le pire était qu'elle allait devoir se donner à cet homme. Cet homme, qui, lorsqu'il n'était rien d'autre que son cousin la faisait rire par ses bêtises mais qui, maintenant qu'il lui était promis, lui procurait des haut-le-cœur. Le souvenir vivace du baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa main lorsqu'elle l'avait accepté provoqua une larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue. Toute sa vie, elle avait toujours rêvé de tomber amoureuse. Elle savait que ce n'était désormais plus possible et que, si elle voulait tenter de rester saine d'esprit aux côtés d'un tel homme, et devrait simplement accepter son sort et essayer de s'en contenter, bien qu'elle ignore encore comment y parvenir.

Elle n'était pas assise depuis longtemps quand un léger coup à la porte interrompit sa rêverie. Elle savait par la légèreté du coup que c'était Jane. Que lui dirait-elle ? Elle connaissait assez la sensibilité de sa sœur pour savoir que peut importe la déception ou la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir, sa sœur la ressentirait cent fois plus, et le but même d'épouser Mr Collins était de protéger sa famille (et plus particulièrement Jane). Gardant cela à l'esprit, elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et dit à sa sœur d'entrer d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

Jane ouvrit timidement la porte et passa la tête par l'encadrement.

-Lizzie, est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Bien sur Jane, mentit Elizabeth.

Elle n'avait jamais menti à sa sœur auparavant et elle ignorait si cette dernière la croirait mais décida de ne pas laisser à sa sœur le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse de peur qu'elle ne devine la vérité. Elle se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa sœur ainée en poursuivant.

-Ma chère Jane, vous devez me féliciter ! Je suis engagée.

Mais sa voix était froide et elle doutait que sa sœur la plus chère la croit.

-Lizzie, c'est impossible. Je sais combien tu le détestes ! s'écria Jane.

Elizabeth prit doucement les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes et l'attira vers le lit.

-Calmez-vous Jane. Tout est oublié, ou doit l'être rapidement. Nous sommes fiancés et il n'y à rien à ajouter.

Jane ne répondit pas, mais fixa sa sœur, ayant l'impression de rêver.

-Dites quelque chose Jane ! Ne désirez-vous pas me féliciter ? Je vous assure que je suis décidée et je ne veux pas que vous soyez désolée pour moi.

-Mais Lizzie, pourquoi ? Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas et vous avez toujours déclaré que rien hormis un amour profond ne vous déciderait à vous marier !

-Et c'est le cas ! répondit calmement Elizabeth.

Sa sœur la regarda avec une incrédulité qui la poussa à poursuivre.

-Ma chère Jane, il n'y a rien au monde que j'aime plus que vous et le reste de ma famille. En épousant Mr Collins je vous assure à tous la sécurité à la mort de notre père. Et je ne peux penser à une meilleure raison qui me pousserait à me marier.

Elizabeth caressa doucement les cheveux de sa sœur, tentant vainement de la calmer.

-C'est fait Jane, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de fondre, elle aussi en larme.


	3. Le jour le plus triste

Toutes mes excuses pour le temps passé depuis la publication du dernier chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuses à part le fait que les journées n'ont que 24h! Et malheureusement, en temps qu'élève de terminale S, j'ai le bac dans moins d'un mois et désormais les révisions vont prendre tout mon temps. J4essayerait cependant de traduire pendant mes pauses pour ne pas trop retarder la rpochaine publication.

Sur ce bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça motivera non seuleument la traductrice (moi) mais aussi l'auteur qui est un peu bloquée en ce moment et qui a besoin d'encouragement! (je lui fais suivre tous les commentaires alors lachez vous!) :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Toute la durée des fiançailles et du mariage, aussi bien que la cérémonie elle même, semblèrent arriver comme dans un autre monde. A tel point que parfois Elizabeth ne croyait même plus que c'était réel. Elle avait l'impression de regarder, par une fenêtre, défiler la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette vie l'aurait d'ordinaire fait rire si le rappel qu'elle était la sienne ne lui donnait pas, chaque fois, l'envie de s'enfuir.

Mr Collins était retourné à Hunsford immédiatement après les fiançailles pour informer Lady Catherine de ses intentions d'épouser sa cousine mais aussi pour préparer le presbytère pour l'arrivée de sa nouvelle maitresse. Cet heureux événement permettait ainsi à Elizabeth d'être séparée de son futur époux durant plusieurs semaines bien que sa mère soit toujours présente pour lui rappeler son prochain mariage. Elle avait laissé aux bons soins de Mme Bennet les préparatifs du mariage, celle dernière étant plus que ravie de s'occuper de l'organisation. C'est ainsi que le temps passe et que le jour de son propre mariage, tout ce qu'Elizabeth eu à faire fut d'aller à l'église et de prononcer ses vœux.

Bien que les mariages soient habituellement rythmés par les larmes et les pleurs, Elizabeth eut l'impression que, pour celui ci en particulier, tout avait été prévu pour pleurer. Cependant il lui semblait avoir tellement pleuré les semaines passées qu'il lui était désormais impossible de verser une larme. Jane la remplace amplement. Elle devait être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Elizabeth mais peinait à suivre la cérémonie à travers ses larmes et dû s'appuyer sur les instructions Elizabeth pour assurer son rôle aux moments prévus.

Tout se termina bien plus rapidement que même Elizabeth ne s'y serai attendue. Le déjeuner de mariage fut partagé, les adieux prononcés et avant de s'en apercevoir elle était en chemin vers sa nouvelle vie en temps que Mme Collins, maîtresse d'Hunsford, presbytère du Kent. Bien que sachant combien sa famille et ses amis ainsi que sa maison allaient cruellement lui manquer, elle était néanmoins soulagée que sa nouvelle maison soit aussi loin. C'était assez mortifiant d'avoir que toutes se connaissances savaient quel genre d'homme elle avait épousé mais il aurait été insupportable de vois ces visages chaque jour avec son nouvel époux à ses côtés.

Le voyage vers le Kent fut la première des nombreuses déchéances auxquelles Elizabeth devrait faire face en temps qu'épouse de Mr Collins. Aussitôt la porte de la voiture fermée et sa famille disparue derrière la colline, Mr Collins bondit sur elle. Elle savait qu'il réclamerait ce qui lui revenait durant leur nuit de noce dans le lit conjugale mais elle fut totalement prise par surprise par cette soudaine attaque dans la votiez.

"Oh ma chère Elizabeth" gémit Mr Collins en restant d'embrasser Elizabeth sur le visage, le cou et les mains.

"Mr Collins! S'il vous plait!" le supplia Elizabeth essayant désespérément de se dégager de son étreinte mais avant même qu'elle puisse articuler un mot, sa bouche fut envahie par celle humide de son époux. Ses lèvres épaisses serrées contre les siennes la faisaient suffoquer. Elle ouvrit sa boucha essayant désespérément de respirer mais Mr Collins vit là une invitation à poursuivre son exploration encore plus loin et avant qu'elle ne le comprenne, elle senti la langue rugueuse de son époux envahir sa boucha et son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il continua à explorer sa bouche avec sa langue, tout comme son corps avec ses mains moites tandis qu'Elizabeth s'était immobilisée sur son siège, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était sensée faire ou même s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose.  
Il ne se passa cependant pas longtemps avant que l'assaut prenne fin accompagné d'un long gémissement de Mr Collins qui était perché sur elle. Si elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui venait de se produire elle était du moins soulagée de le voir regagner sa place sur le siège opposé. Elizabeth ayant conscience du rôle qu'elle devait jouer pour sa famille se tourna vers la fenêtre pour cacher la rougeur de son visage et les chaudes larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues tout en essayant d'arranger sa robe et de se recoiffer. Bien loin de partager ses pensées, Mr Collins semblait plutôt content de lui même. Bien que ne comprenant pas entièrement les mécaniques de cet acte amoureux, il était intensément fier d'avoir réussi à atteindre la plénitude aussi rapidement, et aussi, il se persuada qu'il serait sans aucun doute un amant des plus désirables.

Le reste de la journée fut moins mouvementée pour Elizabeth. Rapidement après l'assaut de Mr Collins celui ci s'endormit profondément et Elizabeth. Se sentant mal à l'aise et salie, se retrouve à fixer la fenêtre où défilaient les paysages sans pour autant y prêter la moindre attention.

Elle était aussi ignorante que lui sur ce qui venait de se passer mais, avec seulement ses connaissances limitées sur le "devoir conjugale" (d'après ce que sa mère lui avait dit la nuit passée), Elizabeth était certaine d'être encore vierge, bien que peut être plus aussi innocente que lorsqu'elle était centrée dans la voiture. En dépit du fait qu'oublier ce qui venait d'arriver était son désir le plus cher, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était l'odeur âcre de la respiration de son nouvel époux qui envahissait ses narines et la honte qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle se rappelait des ses mains agressives touchant sa poitrine à travers le tissu fin de sa robe de mariée. Elle savait que ceci arriverait de nouveau et qu'elle devrait vivre avec. Elle avait espéré pouvoir peut être trouver du plaisir dans ce devoir conjugal mais après l'avant goût qu'elle venait de recevoir, tous ses espoirs s'évanouissaient et elle pria pour que, dans le futur, elle parvienne à retenir ses larmes.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise lorsqu'une image lui revint soudainement en mémoire, celle de Mr Darcy! Elle était sidérée et surprise cherchant la raison pour laquelle son visage lui apparaissait soudainement. Tout ce qu'elle pu trouver furent les mots désobligeant qu'il avait prononcés à son égard lors de l'assemblée de Meryton. "Elle est passable mais pas assez jolie pour me charmer". Et il avait accentué le mot "charmer". La tentation était une émotion intéressante, pas quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà ressentie et maintenant, avec la perspective de devoir faire face à Mr Collins quand celui ci se réveillerait, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle la ressente un jour. Bien qu'avec ses cheveux sombres et son regard perçant, Mr Darcy la mettait mal à l'aise et la rendait même légèrement nauséeuse, mais ce n'était rien à côté des sentiments que lui inspiraient Mr Collins.

Avant qu'elle n'arrive à clarifier ses pensées, elle sentie la voiture ralentir et Mr Collins commença à bouger, signe d'un réveil imminent. Regardant à travers la vitre, Elizabeth aperçu un petit jardin devant un pittoresque cottage en pierre et réalisa qu'elle était chez elle.


	4. Rêves d'impossible

Bonjour à tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire ce chapitre, tout s'est enchainé: le bac, les vacances, la rentrée... Et prépa cette année mais je vous promet de prendre le temps, je traduirai pendant mes pauses entre 2h de boulot ;) En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent toujours. Lesprochains arriveront plus rapidement, je ferai surement un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour les commentaires!

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Rêves d'impossible _

Un matin particulièrement froid à Londres, Fitzwilliam Darcy était assis à son bureau étudiant différents document relatifs à ses propriétés que les intendants lui avaient fait suivre. Il fixait les mêmes mots sur la même page depuis maintenant quelques minutes sans vraiment y faire attention. Il secoua la tête comme une tentative pour se reconcentrer sans pour autant produire aucun changement, il ne pouvait faire disparaître de son esprit ces grands yeux.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils étaient partis de Hertfordshire, ou plus exactement s'étaient échappés, et malgré tout Darcy ne parvenait pas à oublier Elizabeth Bennet. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quelle point elle avait pénétré son esprit jusqu'à son retour à Londres. Il n'avait pas eu in seul moment de répit, éveillé comme endormi. Il fallait d'ailleurs admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir ces derniers jours. Ses rêves le troublaient trop et, dès lors, il trouvait plus simple pour ses nerfs de ne pas dormir plutôt que de risquer les rêves malvenus (bien que très attirants) qui l'attendaient une fois endormi.

Au début ses rêves avaient juste été marqués de brèves apparitions d'Elizabeth lui souriant ou le regardant avec ses yeux vifs qui semblaient faire disparaître se raison. Mais récemment ils avaient pris une toute nouvelle direction, comprenant d'intimes étreintes et de passionnés baisers avec l'objet de son désir.

C'était un de ces récents rêves qui occupait actuellement son esprit alors qu'il était supposé se concentrer sur ses nombreuses correspondances. Deux nuits auparavant, il avait, sans y prendre garde, imité le beau-frère de son ami, Mr Hurst, et s'était endormi sur le canapé après le diner. Il luttait contre le sommeil depuis quelques jours et ce dernier l'avait finalement emporté. Et même à cet instant, assis à son bureau, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de se peau sous ses doigts, aussi douce que la porcelaine, et la caresse de ses tresses brunes contre sa joue…

Après quelques minutes toutes aussi improductives, il décida d'abandonner ses correspondances et d'aller chercher Bingley et ses sœurs pour se divertir. Bingley était évidemment sorti pensant Darcy occupé, c'est ainsi qu'en entrant dans le petit salon de sa maison londonienne, il trouva Caroline Bingley et Louisa Hurst les têtes penchées sur ce qui ressemblait à une lettre.

Caroline se redressa immédiatement, tentant de cacher la lettre dans ses mains mais apercevant Darcy elle bondit du canapé et se précipita vers lui.

« Oh Mr Darcy, merci Dieu vous êtes là ! » s'exclama-t-elle, s'agrippant à son bras telle une personne en train de couler à son sauveur.

« Eh bien, autant que j'apprécie ce sentiment Miss Bingley, vous êtes ici dans _ma_ maison et je me demande où vous pensiez que j'étais pour être aussi excitée. » répondit-il froidement essayant vainement de sauver ses habits de sa grippe.

« Oh Monsieur, vous m'avez mal compris ! C'est simplement que vous êtes exactement la personne donc nous avons besoin pour nous aider à résoudre notre problème. »

« Vous savez que je suis toujours à votre service Miss Bingley » dit-il penchant légèrement la tête tout en la conduisant vers le canapé. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je demande vos conseils, Monsieur, pour savoir comment je devrai agir dans le cas présent » dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre qu'elle tenait. Se concentrant sur la lettre il ne remarqua pas le regard mauvais qui passa dans ses yeux. Il prit la lettre et commença à lire.

_Longbourne_

_18 Janvier_

_Ma très chère Caroline,_

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouve en bonne santé. Voilà quelques semaines que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de recevoir de lettre de votre part, j'espère que rien ne vous est arrivé._

_En Hertfordshire, tout est comme vous l'avez quitté et je dois avouer que la perte de votre amitié se fait d'autant plus ressentir. Comme vous l'ignorez peut-être ma sœur Elizabeth s'est récemment marié à notre cousin Mr Collins et est donc partie habiter le Kent avec son époux. Depuis votre départ, et maintenant le sien, ma bonne humeur est souvent absente. Je ne vous souhaite évidemment que du bonheur à toutes deux mais je me sens plutôt seule maintenant._

_Ma tante, Mme Gardiner, a été assez gentille pour m'inviter à passer quelques temps chez eux à Londres dans leur maison de Gracechurch Street, dans l'espoir de me distraire de mes pensées actuelles. Je devrais arriver à Londres dans un peu plus d'une semaine et j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir vous revoir après une si longue absence._

_Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai vous faire une visite aussitôt après mon arrivée._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Jane Bennet_

Darcy n'avait pas réalisé combien il tenait la lettre serrée et combien la feuille commença à se chiffonner dans sa main tremblante. Caroline, en revanche, avait complètement conscience de l'effet que la nouvelle du mariage d'Elizabeth avait eu sur lui, mais même si elle s'y était attendue elle n'avait pas imaginé la colère qui traversa son visage alors qu'il lisait les mots de Jane. Il lui faisait presque peur.

« Mr Darcy, allez-vous bien ? » demanda-t-elle de son accent le plus délicat. Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre et elle répéta prudemment sa question.

Revenant finalement à ses sens, il réalisa qu'une réponse devenait nécessaire. « Je vais parfaitement, merci. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Miss Bennet et vous étiez d'assidues correspondantes. »

« Nous ne le sommes pas. La dernière lettre que j'ai écrite à Jane est celle lui annonçant notre départ de Netherfield. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle nous suivrait jusqu'à Londres ! Que me conseillerez-vous de faire Mr Darcy ? Si Charles devait la voir de nouveau… » elle ne put finir la phrase, ne voulant même pas penser aux conséquences d'une telle rencontre.

« Peut-être que si vous ne répondez pas elle pensera plus sage de ne pas s'inviter. »

« Je n'avais aucune intention de lui répondre » déclara-t-elle résolument, avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus sceptique « cependant, ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant pour la décourager.

* * *

Voilà pour ceux qui attendaient la réaction de Darcy, alors, vous en pensez quoi?

En passant je chercherai bien une lectrice (ou un lecteur) qui accepterai d'être ma/mon bêta, c'est difficile de voir ses propres fautes! Merci d'avance à ceux qui proposeront!


	5. Retrouvailles

_Bonjour à tous, toutes mes excuses car je vous avais dit qur je posterai le chapitre suivant ce weekend mais, malheureusement, le chapitre était prêt c'est le site qui ne fonctionnait pas! Impossible de charger le chapitre hier soir! Don le voilà avec un jour de retard. La semaine va être chargée donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de traduire le chapitre suivant (en passant très long) d'ici la fin de la semaine. Peut-être que quelques commentaires... ;) Bonne lecture à tous!_

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles**

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois et demi que Elizabeth était mariée et elle ne se sentait toujours pas chez elle dans sa nouvelle maison. La nuit de noces ainsi que nombreuses autres ensuite avaient été particulièrement difficiles pour elle et malgré deux mois de visites nocturnes, Elizabeth était presque sure que son honneur n'avait pas été compromis. En général les actions de Mr Collins ne duraient pas même assez longtemps pour lui de prendre la peine de dévêtir son épouse avant qu'il n'atteigne sa propre satisfaction.

Au début elle restait simplement allongée sans bouger attendant qu'il s'en aille, mais après un moment, Mr Collins commença à s'impatienter face à son manque de passion (bien qu'Elizabeth soit persuadée que c'était en fait à cause de son manque de réussite). Depuis elle avait essayé de montrer un certain enthousiasme, espérant secrètement que le non-achèvement de son but lui ferait renoncer à ses visites.

Pour ajouter à son humiliation, elle devait en plus supporter les conseils déplacés de Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Bien que d'abord flattée des attentions d'une femme d'une telle importance, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Elizabeth pour qu'elle réalise que les deux désirs principaux de Lady Catherine étaient d'être remerciée et d'être obéie.

Mr Collins avait été très impatient de présenter sa nouvelle épouse à Lady Catherine à son retour à Hunsford, la présentation ne s'était pas bien déroulée. Bien qu'Elizabeth ne se sente plus la même qu'elle avait un jour été, elle n'avait pas assez changé pour accepter les conseils stricts et déplacés de Lady Catherine. Et à cause de cela, cette dernière avait conseillé à Mr Collins d'apprendre à contrôler sa femme, bien trop insoumise à son avis, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'indigner Elizabeth.

Cela avait jeté un léger froid dans les relations du couple, bien que jamais excellentes, elles avaient finies par être vraiment inconfortables. C'était après une dispute de cet ordre qu'Elizabeth s'était échappée, comme aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, pour marcher dans les jardins de Rosings afin d'évacuer sa colère avant de retourner à son idiot de mari. Et alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle Mr Collins l'interpella.

« Elizabeth ! Elizabeth ! Venez vite ! Venez vite ! Mr Darcy et son cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam sont sur leur route pour nous rendre visite au presbytère ! Dépêchez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous » cria-t-il lui indiquant de la main d'accélérer son pas.

Mr Darcy ! Un nom qui sans explications était apparu bien trop souvent dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth ces derniers mois. Elle ne comprenait pas complètement pourquoi elle s'était surprise à rêver de sa grande taille masculine et de la délicate courbe de ses lèvres et de l'étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose de particulièrement cinglant en réponse à une de ses froides réflexions. Elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un mal du pays, pas juste de sa famille mais aussi de tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Mais entendre son nom prononcé tout haut lui fit ressentir quelque chose sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mot mais que pour sur elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle s'agrippa à l'arbre le plus proche et tenta de rapidement retrouver ses esprits. « Aller Lizzie, concentre toi ! » pensa Elizabeth. « Mr Darcy ne vient surement jusqu'ici que pour se moquer de ton nouvel environnement ! Dès qu'il aura bien rit il partira et ne reviendra plus. Après tout, tu n'étais pas assez jolie en Hertfordshire, tu ne le seras pas plus maintenant ».

Après quelques minutes elle commença à se sentir plus elle-même. Son ancienne rancœur vis-à-vis de Darcy revint en pleine force, et relança assez ses esprits pour qu'elle sache faire face à la perspective de le voir de nouveau et d'être présentée à son cousin, qu'elle était tout aussi préparée à détester pour son orgueil.

En entrant dans le petit salon de la maison, elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par un homme de grande taille et ressemblant assez à Darcy pour ne laisser à Elizabeth aucuns doutes sur son identité. Rapidement, son apparente joie de vivre obligea Elizabeth à revoir ses préjugés.

« Mme Collins ! Votre humble servant ! » Déclara le Colonel Fitzwilliam en la saluant gracieusement et l'accompagnant d'un sourire auquel Elizabeth ne put résister.

« Colonel Fitzwilliam, c'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance. Nous avons tellement entendu parler de vous par votre tante que je dois avouer être ravie de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer en personne. » Elizabeth avait parlé avec assez de ses anciennes intonations pour faire manquer à Darcy sa respiration. « Et vous êtes le bienvenu aussi Mr Darcy. »

Ces mots furent dits alors qu'Elizabeth s'asseyait sur le petit fauteuil sans même regarder en sa direction. Si elle l'avait fait elle aurait été surprise des flammes qui dansaient dans ces yeux habituellement si noirs.

Mr Darcy était incapable de répondre à sa salutation, principalement car il n'avait pas encore repris sa respiration depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce mais aussi car, pour la saluer, il aurait été dans l'obligation de l'appeler Mme Collins, et la simple pensée de prononcer ces mots lui donnait la nausée. A la place, il la salua poliment en s'inclinant et s'assit de nouveau.

Depuis quelque minutes, Elizabeth conversait joyeusement avec le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui, elle en était reconnaissante, ressemblait aussi peu à Darcy dans ses manières que leur ressemblance physique était grande. Elle se sentait de meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois de pouvoir enfin partager une conversation avec quelqu'un de bien éduqué et de plaisant, et elle souriait sans cesse au Colonel qui était assis à ses côtés. Soudain elle ressenti le besoin de regarder l'autre invité, ce qu'elle regretta la seconde suivante car il semblait que Mr Darcy la fixait avec l'espoir qu'elle retournerait son regard puisque dès que ceux-ci se croisèrent il marcha vers elle.

« J'espère que votre famille va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien Monsieur, merci » fut sa seule réponse.

« Aucunes de vos sœurs ne sont dans le Kent avec vous ? »

« Ma sœur ainée est actuellement en visite chez mon oncle et ma tante à Londres Mr Darcy, ma plus jeune sœur est, je présume, en pleine préparation de son voyage à Brighton en tant qu'invité du Colonel Foster et de son épouse aussitôt le régiment parti de Meryton. Et je ne pense pas que le Kent serait au goût de mes autres sœurs, le manque de jeunes personnes avec qui elles pourraient se lier d'amitié dans le voisinage ne leur conviendrait point. Vous venez de Londres Monsieur, avez-vous rencontré ma sœur lorsque vous y étiez ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger haussement de sourcil. « Elle avait l'intention de rendre visite à Mme Hurst et Miss Bingley aussitôt après son arrivée. »

Elizabeth avait des suspicions qu'avec les sœurs de Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy avait tenté de garder son ami éloigné du Herdfostshire n'approuvant pas sa sœur comme une épouse potentiel de Mr Bingley. Bien qu'elle n'en ait aucunes preuves, elle l'observa avec attention pour déceler la moindre marque d'embrassement sur son visage.

Cependant elle fut déçue lorsqu'il répondit calmement qu'il n'avait pas eu ce plaisir, avant de retourner sur la chaise qu'il occupait jusque-là. Elizabeth tenta de la faire réagir en le taquinant en glissant au Colonel « Mr Darcy et moi ne sommes pas amis comme vous pouvez le voir. »

Mais ce fut elle qui fut surprise par la réponse du Colonel « J'en doute sincèrement puisque c'est de la part de mon cousin et non de ma tante que je n'ai cessé d'entendre des compliments à propos de votre chant ! »

Si Elizabeth rougit modestement face à ce compliment, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Mr Darcy surprise, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il la complimenterait auprès de son cousin alors qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'insulter.

Longtemps après que les gentlemans aient quitté le presbytère, Elizabeth était encore perdue face à Mr Darcy et ses manières contradictoires, aussi bien que face à l'étrange sensation dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence, comme s'il tombait d'une falaise.


	6. Vaines Déclarations

_**Note de l'auteur : J'ai peur que ce chapitre soit particulièrement long ce qui peut être bon ou mauvais selon le point de vue. Mais c'est un moment particulièrement important de l'histoire et je ne pouvais le diviser en plusieurs parties. Vous allez, cependant, vous rendre compte que j'ai choisi de laisser Wickham en dehors de cette histoire. La raison de cette décision est que je déteste profondément ce personnage et que j'ai du mal à lire à son propos alors écrire ! Donc pour préserver aussi bien mon esprit que cette fanfiction celle-ci sera 100% sans Wickham.** _

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Mr Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam étaient arrivé dans le Kent et c'était devenu pour les deux cousins une habitude de marcher chaque jour jusqu'au presbytère pour rendre visite à l'humble pasteur et sa très appréciée épouse. Elizabeth s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec le Colonel et trouvait sa compagnie bien plus agréable que ce qu'elle endurait habituellement pendant la journée.

En dépit des apparences, Darcy tombait chaque jour un peu plus, sous le charme d'Elizabeth. Il disait rarement plus que ce que la politesse imposait et passait le reste du temps tellement absorbé par les discussions de son cousin et d'Elizabeth qu'il n'entendait pas ce que les autres pouvaient lui dire.

Son attitude froide et asociale ne fit que confirmer l'opinion d'Elizabeth à son égard, il restait l'homme le plus fière et le plus égoïste qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Il était en réalité dévoré par la jalousie. Il savait en venant dans le Kent que voir Elizabeth et son mari ensemble serait une épreuve difficile, mais ayant vu l'attitude de la nouvelle Mme Collins face à son époux avait apaisé ses esprits. Cependant il n'avait pas imaginé que son cousin finirait par être la source de sa jalousie. Chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque regard complice le rendait malade et lui faisait souhaiter que ce fut à lui, et non à son cousin, que ces gestes intimes soient destinés. Il savait que ces pensées n'avaient aucun sens et qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient l'avoir de toute façon, mais Darcy pouvait voir sur son visage que, bien qu'elle soit marié à Mr Collins, il ne possédait pas son cœur. Et si elle devait l'accorder à quelqu'un, il souhaitait que ce soit à lui.

Elizabeth, inconsciente de l'anxiété qu'elle causait au maître de Pemberley, demeurait cependant dans la liste de noire de son époux pour ne pas avoir accepté le dernier conseil de Lady Catherine. Il n'en était pas moins ravi qu'elle soit si agréable à Mr Darcy et au Colonel Fitzwilliam. Secrètement, il était même très fier de pouvoir leur montrer sa femme, pour souligner le fait que lui, un humble pasteur, avait réussi à épouser une femme de la beauté et la vivacité d'esprit d'Elizabeth, un accomplissent auquel aucun des deux riches jeunes hommes ne pouvaient se vanter.

Cette félicité conjugale fut cependant de courte durée puisqu'un après midi, plusieurs semaines après l'arrivée des deux cousins dans le Kent, en revenant de sa promenade quotidienne, elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre dans un tel état d'agitation qu'elle en avait même déclaré à son mari qu'elle ne se joindrait pas à lui pour aller dîner à Rosings chez Lady Catherine ce soir-là.

Elizabeth avait rencontré le Colonel Fitzwilliam durant sa promenade et, au cours de leur discussion, il lui avait appris que ses précédents soupçons étaient avérés, et que Darcy avait en effet joué un rôle dans la séparation de Bingley et de sa sœur. Bien que le Colonel ne l'ait pas mentionné, et soit par ailleurs ignorant des noms des personnes impliquées, Elizabeth savait que, d'après les circonstances qu'il lui avait rapportées, le pauvre couple en question ne pouvait être que celui de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours su que Mr Darcy n'approuvait pas sa famille mais qu'il aille jusqu'à forcer le jugement de son ami était impardonnable.

Incapable d'expliquer la cause de son agitation au Colonel ou de faire face à l'homme qui en était responsable, elle feignit une migraine afin de retourner au presbytère. Si elle désirait du calme pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle se trompait puisque aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la maisonnée elle fut appelée par son époux.

Mr Collins était tellement en colère contre sa femme pour avoir refusé l'invitation à Rosings que son visage était devenu rouge et qu'une légère trace de sueur était même apparu sur son front et sa lèvre supérieure. Mais sa femme demeura inflexible et il quitta Hunsford, seul, moins inquiet par l'apparente maladie de sa femme que par l'excuse qu'il allait devoir trouver pour expliquer son absence à Lady Catherine, son honorable bienfaitrice.

Si Elizabeth avait su l'excuse qu'il choisirait, dans l'espoir d'être à la fois félicité et excusé, elle aurait peut-être fait plus d'efforts pour l'accompagner.

Mais elle devait rapidement apprendre quelle excuse il avait donné, puisque moins d'une demi-heure après le départ de son époux, Mr Darcy entra pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de l'absente. Son visage était pale et ses cheveux en bataille après le nombre de fois où il avait passé ses mains dedans sur le chemin jusqu'au presbytère. Malheureusement pour Mr Darcy, il était la dernière personne qu'Elizabeth désirait voir à cet instant et après qu'il ait expliqué le motif de sa visite, elle était encore moins disposée à le recevoir.

« Je vous demande pardon de vous déranger ainsi Miss Elizabeth, » il ne parvenait toujours pas à l'appeler Mme Collins alors il préférait utiliser son prénom, « je suis simplement venue m'assurer que l'on prenait soin de vous et vous offrir mes félicitations » dit-il sombrement après avoir été conduit dans le salon d'Elizabeth.

Bien que les nouvelles que Mr Collins avaient rapportées à Lady Catherine quelques minutes auparavant aient transpercées son cœur, et qu'il sache qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être sienne, il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit ne lui arrive. Les souvenirs de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à Georgiana lui étaient instantanément revenue à la mémoire et il avait décidé de se rendre en personne à Hunsford pour s'assurer qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

« Me féliciter, Mr Darcy ? Mais pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement, voyant ses félicitations comme une façon voilée d'insulter, une fois de plus, sa famille ou son mariage.

« Pour les heureuses nouvelles » répondit-il embarrassé de discuter d'un tel sujet, surtout après que l'image d'Elizabeth portant son enfant lui soit apparue. Mais Elizabeth semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire et il s'efforça d'être plus précis. « L'heureuse nouvelle que Mr Collins vient tout juste de nous apprendre, à propos de votre… délicate condition. »

Elizabeth manqua de s'étouffer face à de tels propos. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre son mari pour qu'il ose proférer une telle chose ? Alors même qu'il devait sûrement savoir qu'il avait, jusqu'ici, échoué à son rôle d'époux. Si la situation n'était pas aussi embarrassante, elle en serait presque drôle pensa Elizabeth.

« J'ai peur que mon époux ait pris mon léger mal de tête pour plus qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Je vous remercie pour vos félicitations mais je vous demande de ne les répéter à personne » marmonna-t-elle. Sa voix était à peine audible et sa colère envers Mr Darcy s'apaisa quelques instants pour laisser place à une, plus grande encore, envers son mari.

« Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. Je comprends que des sujets aussi délicats ne sont généralement pas discutés. Je désirais simplement m'assurer que l'on prenait soin de vous pendant cette période. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas assez attentive à votre santé parfois » dit-il, une sincère compassion et accompagnée d'une inquiétude certaine étant tout ce qui était présent sur son visage au souvenir de l'arrivée d'Elizabeth à Netherfield après qu'elle ait marché 5 km pour s'assurer de la santé de Jane quelques semaines auparavant.

Elizabeth fut momentanément surprise de combien il était beau lorsque ses traits étaient ainsi empreints de douceur et le sentiment étrange dans son estomac réapparu. Mais elle réalisa soudainement que Mr Darcy n'avait pas saisi ses paroles. Evitant ses yeux pour fixer le motif du tapis elle tenta de lui expliquer le malentendu.

« Non Mr Darcy, vous vous méprenez. Je n'essaye pas d'être polie, j'essaye de vous dire que je ne suis pas, sans aucun doute possible, enceinte ! »

Mr Darcy resta perplexe durant quelques instants face à de ses propos. Sa voix semblait, en effet, sous-entendre l'impossibilité totale d'un tel évènement. Etait-ce possible qu'après tous ces mois, Elizabeth soit encore… vierge ? Il fut alors rempli d'une joie si grande qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Il ignorait pourquoi il était si heureux, après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Mr Collins arrive à ses fins, mais la simple idée que la femme devant lui n'était à personne d'autre le rendait heureux.

Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir voyant que Mr Darcy comprenait ses paroles. Bien que devoir s'expliquer à cet homme la répugne, elle répugnait encore plus l'idée qu'il puisse croire qu'elle portait l'enfant de Mr Collins.

Essayant de mettre un terme à la conversation, Elizabeth demeura silencieuse, espérant que Mr Darcy comprendrait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que sa visite dure plus longtemps. Lui, au contraire, ne parut pas remarquer l'hostilité qui émanait d'Elizabeth.

Il était en pleine confusion. Il avait toujours été sûr qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas épousé Mr Collins par amour. Il était idiot, obséquieux et ridicule. Elizabeth était, au contraire, bien trop vivante, extravertie et intelligente pour être, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, attirée par Mr Collins. Mais si ce n'était pas l'amour, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser _son_ Elizabeth à accepter la demande en mariage de Mr Collins. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, la question lui échappa.

« Elizabeth qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'avoir accepté la demande en mariage de Mr Collins ? »

« Mr Darcy ! » s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Comment osait-il poser une question aussi personnelle ? « Comment osez-vous ? C'est un sujet qui ne vous concerne en rien ! Vous n'êtes ni mon père ni mon… » Mais Elizabeth ne put finir sa tirade avant d'être interrompu pas Darcy.

« S'il vous plaît Elizabeth. Vous devez me dire pourquoi vous l'avez épousé ! Vous l'aimez ? » Cria-t-il, l'angoisse colorant son visage.

« Il est mon époux et… » mais une fois encore elle fut interrompue.

« Mais l'aimez-vous Lizzy ? ». Cette fois sa question était plus insistante, demandant une réponse qu'elle ait envie ou non de la donner.

Peut-être était-ce son ton, ou peut-être le fait qu'il l'ait appelée _Lizzy _ce qui lui rappelait sa famille et ses amis, mais elle répondit à sa question alors même qu'elle s'était juré quelques secondes auparavant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. « Non je ne l'aime pas. Mais mon père n'a pas de fils, son domaine doit aller à l'héritier mâle le plus proche : mon cousin. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à mon père, toute ma famille se retrouverait sans toit et déshonorée. Mais ce sacrifice que j'ai fait aura au moins permis d'assurer à ma mère et mes sœurs un lieu où vivre. » Murmura-t-elle, espérant presque qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Mais il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Mais votre père n'est pas en mauvaise santé ? Qu'est ce qui a rendu ce sacrifice aussi urgent ? Après tout, une de vos sœurs aurait pu faire un bon mariage. Ou vous… vous auriez pu faire un bon mariage. » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Bien que ça n'ait jamais été son intention, car je sais que ma sœur ne pourrait en aucun cas épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, si Jane s'était marié à Mr Bingley, cela n'aurait pas seulement assuré son avenir mais aussi celui de toute notre famille. Et il aurait été préférable de se lier à un homme tel que Mr Bingley plutôt que Mr Collins mais les personnes dans le besoin ne peuvent choisir, Mr Darcy. » Ayant retrouvé son calme, son ressentiment pour l'homme face à elle décupla. « Votre intervention dans cette affaire a rendu mon sacrifice nécessaire et a, non seulement, causé à ma sœur une peine qu'elle a, aujourd'hui encore, du mal à surmonter, mais a aussi fait disparaître, et peut-être à jamais, ses chances d'être heureuse. Elle avait donné son cœur à votre ami et à cause de votre intervention elle ne sera jamais plus heureuse. Si quelqu'un est à remercier pour ma condition actuelle, Mr Darcy, c'est vous-même ! »

Ses mots donnèrent l'impression à Darcy qu'on lui transperçait le cœur. A cause de _son_ intervention et de _son_ jugement, il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. « J'ignorais… Ce ne fut jamais mon intention… Si j'avais su qu'elle l'aimait… » Mais cette fois ci ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de l'interrompre.

« Comment pourriez-vous savoir ce que c'est d'aimer vous qui êtes si égoïste ? Votre arrogance, votre suffisance et votre mépris égoïste des sentiments d'autrui vous empêchent de voir l'amour et la compassion autour de vous ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Mais votre sœur n'a jamais montré une préférence particulière, je l'ai observé avec attention et je n'ai pu déceler aucune marque d'affection particulière ! » Bien qu'il dise ces mots avec l'intention de se justifier auprès d'elle, il tentait en fait de se justifier auprès de lui-même. Il était sûr que Jane, bien que gentille et naïve, ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour Mr Bingley mais qu'elle aurait accepté de l'épousait, s'il lui avait demandé sa main, pour sa fortune. Il pensait encore que cela était vrai, encore plus maintenant qu'Elizabeth avait expliqué la raison de son mariage avec Mr Collins. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que la raison principale de son intervention était en fait ses relations. Il réalisa cependant qu'à cet instant, si Elizabeth n'avait pas déjà été mariée à Mr Collins, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de demander sa main, ni la vulgarité mère, ni son manque de fortune, ni le manque de tenu de ses sœurs.

« Ma sœur me montre à peine ses sentiments, à moi ! Comment auriez-vous pu, vous, en quelques soirs, discerner ce qu'il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre ? » Avec chacun de ses mots elle s'était rapprochée de Darcy et était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps alors que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et il pouvait même voir les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son nez. Sa respiration devenait saccadée et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il commit l'impensable. Il posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules d'Elizabeth et l'attira à lui.

« En vain j'ai lutté. Je ne peux plus réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime. » Ses mots étaient pleins d'affection. Son souffle chaud caressait ses cheveux et son cou, et bien, qu'elle sente son cœur battre comme jamais, elle ne pouvait ni bouger ni articuler un mot. « Dites quelque chose Elizabeth » a supplia-t-il après quelques minutes.

« En des circonstances comme celle-ci, je crois qu'il est d'usage d'exprimer de la reconnaissance pour les sentiments dont on vient d'entendre l'aveu. C'est chose naturelle, et si je pouvais éprouver de la gratitude je vous en remercierais. Mais je ne le puis. Je n'ai jamais recherché votre affection, et c'est certes très à contrecoeur que vous me la donnez. Je regrette d'avoir pu causer de la peine à quelqu'un, mais je l'ai fait sans le vouloir, et cette peine, je l'espère, sera de courte durée. » Elle prononça ces mots d'une voix monotone mais elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de son visage tandis que la passion sur son visage semblait occulter le reste du monde. Elle n'avait même pas encore tenté d'échapper aux mains de Darcy, toujours posées sur ses épaules.

« Est-ce là la seule réponse à laquelle je dois m'attendre ? »

« J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de vous détester Mr Darcy. Vous avez ruiné, peut-être pour toujours, le bonheur d'une sœur qui m'est si chère et vous m'avez obligé à passer le reste de mes jours mariée à un homme que je haïs. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je retourne vos sentiments ? Cela ne changerait rien si c'était le cas. Je suis mariée Monsieur, par la loi si non par l'affection et je vous demanderais de vous en souvenir. » Elle baissa finalement le regard sur les mains de Darcy toujours agrippées sur ses épaules. Ce dernier la relâcha immédiatement et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps.

« Vous en avez dit assez Madame. Je comprends parfaitement vos sentiments, et n'ai plus maintenant qu'à regretter d'avoir éprouvé les miens. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir ainsi abusé de votre temps et acceptez mes meilleurs vœux pour votre santé et votre bonheur. » Et sur ces mots il sorti.

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est vrai que la déclaration de Darcy est presque semblable à celle du livre, bien que certains passages aient dû être enlevés pour correspondre à l'histoire. Comment pensez-vous que les sentiments d'Elizabeth pourraient évoluer maintenant qu'elle est mariée à Collins ? Et que faire de Collins ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! Et si, personnellement j'ai réussi à tenir mes délais malgré la longueur du chapitre, je ne suis que la traductrice et l'auteur semble être en panne d'inspiration alors quelques commentaires que je pourrais lui faire suivre seraient les bienvenus ! De plus l'une d'entre vous m'avait proposé d'être ma bêta mais n'a laissé aucune adresse pour que je puisse entrer en contact avec elle ! Merci d'avance :)**_


	7. Réminiscences

**Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la publication du dernier chapitre. Certain(e)s d'entre vous m'ont même demandé si je comptais finir de traduire cette histoire. Et la réponse est OUI! Je finirait, j'ignore combien de temps cela prendra mais je promets de publier la traduction de cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin! :)  
L'auteur a fini de publier la version anglaise, il y aura donc 19 chapitres. Le prochain est très long et la prochaine publication risque donc de prendre un peu de temps... Les encouragements seront les bienvenus!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes/tous!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Réminiscence**

Elizabeth restait sous la stupeur de sa rencontre avec Darcy. Sa respiration était saccadée et il lui semblait qu'elle allait suffoquer. Elle s'assit sur la chaise près de son bureau et tenta de se calmer. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Etait-ce plus choquant que Mr Darcy ait été amoureux d'elle tout ce temps ou bien qu'il décide de se déclarer maintenant alors que cela faisait près de trois mois qu'elle était mariée à Mr Collins ?

Elizabeth pressa les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et d'en estimer les conséquences.

« Je le hais ! Je sais que je le hais ! Comment pourrait-il me faire ça ? A moi ! A Jane ! Peut-être qu'en dépit de sa fierté et de son arrogance j'aurais pu lui pardonner s'il n'avait pas causé autant de souffrance à Jane, mais à présent… Jamais ! »

Et malgré cela, alors qu'elle criait les mots à travers la pièce vide, la vision de ses yeux noirs emplis d'émotion apparue devant ses yeux. Son visage avait été pale et sérieux, ses mains avaient agrippés ses bras si fort qu'elle avait pu sentir le sang battre dans ses veines, et ses yeux avaient été pleins de passion et de désir alors qu'ils avaient plongés dans les siens.

Elizabeth dû se concentrer pour se libérer de ces images. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue et tenta de mettre un terme aux sanglots qui agitaient son corps. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi mal sentie de toute sa vie, pas même après avoir accepté la demande en mariage de Mr Collins, ni même après leur première nuit ensemble. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de son malaise. Elle le haïssait. Elle était déterminée à le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de pleurer ?

Finalement, la fatigue l'emporta et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avec, cette fois –ci, une vraie migraine. Elle était allongée sur son lit, éveillée, sanglotant dans ses draps lorsqu'elle entendit son époux rentrer. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et se retourna, feignant de dormir.

Mr Collins était revenu au presbytère avec un joyeux sourire et un pas plus léger qu'à l'habitude. Plutôt que d'être en colère contre sa femme et son refus d'accepter l'invitation à diner, Mr Collins était en fait ravi d'avoir été flatté et félicité plusieurs fois au cours du repas. A tel point que son propre esprit avait fini par croire l'histoire qu'il avait inventée quelques heures auparavant. C'est pourquoi, la voyant paisiblement endormie en entrant dans la chambre, il ne dérangea pas son épouse et se retira dans sa propre chambre pour la nuit.

Elizabeth et Darcy passèrent tous deux une nuit blanche, se remémorant chaque mot prononcé dans le petit salon du presbytère au cours de cette affreuse soirée. Elizabeth était désespérée. Après une nuit complète passée à pleurer, elle avait fini par réaliser qu'elle ne haïssait pas l'homme autant qu'elle le pensait. Oui il était fier, égoïste et hautain, et il avait traité sa famille, et particulièrement Jane, de la pire façon qu'il soit. Mais il tenait à elle. Non, il l'aimait ! Bien qu'Elizabeth n'ait jamais été amoureuse, elle n'avait jamais été aimée non plus. Quelques flirts, certainement, mais jamais de l'amour tel qu'elle l'avait vu reflété dans chaque trait du visage de Darcy le soir précédent.

Darcy aussi n'avait jamais aimé une femme autant qu'il aimait Elizabeth Bennet. Il était encore sous le choc des mots blessants qu'elle avait dits à son égard. Mais bien plus encore par la vérité qu'il y décelait malgré lui et qui se répandait dans ses veines telle un poison. Mais n'était-ce pas point que justice de souffrir, il avait bien fait souffrir Elizabeth. Il avait ruiné le bonheur de Jane et à travers elle avait ruiné celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait obligé à l'acte de désespoir qu'était épouser Mr Collins. Cet homme qui ne la méritait pas et ne la mériterait jamais.

A cause de son intervention et de son arrogance à croire qu'il était mieux placé pour organiser la vie de son ami que Bingley lui-même, Elizabeth le haïssait et avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Et il passerait le reste de ses jours à essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés.

Darcy avait versé, lui-aussi, de nombreuses larmes au court de la nuit. Il s'était retiré dans sa chambre dès son retour d'Hunsford, ne tentant pas même de s'excuser auprès de sa tante. Il s'était tenu à la fenêtre durant ce qui semblait avoir été des heures. Contrairement à Elizabeth qui revivait les évènements de la soirée, il était perdu dans ses souvenirs des mois précédents.

Bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte alors, et que jamais il ne l'aurait cru si quelqu'un le lui avait dit, il était tombé amoureux d'Elizabeth le moment même où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Bien que sa démarche ne soit pas particulièrement élégante, son pas était léger et sa personne toute entière rayonnait de vie et de passion. Après ce premier soir il lui était devenu impossible d'effacer la vision de ses yeux brillants de son esprit. Toutes les semaines et tous les mois qui avaient suivi n'avaient été que torture. La voir mais ne jamais pouvoir la toucher. Ce ne fut que lorsque Caroline reçu cette funeste lettre de Jane qui l'informait du mariage de sa sœur qu'il réalisa enfin combien il l'aimait vraiment. Et si fort qu'il crû que son cœur se briserait.

Mais il était trop tard. Il le savait et malgré tout il était parti pour Rosings. Il ignorait ce qu'il espérait réussir mais il devait simplement la revoir. Comme si, alors, le poids qui écrasait son cœur disparaîtrait enfin. Mais à la place d'un soulagement ce fut une souffrance encore plus forte qui prit possession de lui. Et après tout ce qu'Elizabeth lui avait dit ce soir il lui avait été impossible de se retenir et il lui avait avoué tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle, une femme mariée, qui même si elle ne l'avait pas été, n'aurait jamais retourné ses sentiments.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de reproches et de regrets, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, il s'assit à son bureau et tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour coucher ses pensées sur le papier tout en réfléchissant à ce que sa vie serait maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'Elizabeth n'en ferai jamais partie.


	8. Chapter 8: Explications

_Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée du temps que m'a pris la traduction! Le chapitre est prêt depuis plus d'un moi maintenant mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le poster. J'ai perdu mon père début janvier et avec les cours et le retard à rattraper je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je vais me mettre au chapitre suivant pour essayer d'être plus rapide cependant vous me conaissez et vous savez que j'ai un peu de mal avec les limites que je me donne.  
En tout cas continuez de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est vraiment motivant!  
Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Explications**

-Ma chère Madame, me feriez-vous l'honneur de lire cette lettre ? demanda Darcy.

Elizabeth était sortie tôt le lendemain dans la brise fraîche du matin pour une promenade à travers le parc de Rosings pour essayer d'éclaircir ses esprits. Darcy l'attendait apparemment à cet endroit, puisqu'à l'instant où elle contournait un bosquet elle se retrouva face à lui. Une fois la première surprise passée elle tenta de partir mais il la retint par le bras se tenant face à elle une lettre à la main adressée à Mrs Collins. Elle la prit, et Darcy s'en alla en direction de Rosings après l'avoir saluée d'un bref geste de tête.

Elizabeth senti le sang colorer son visage avant de le déserter aussi rapidement. Il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux ce matin. En fait, ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur un objet invisible juste derrière son oreille gauche. Mais elle pouvait apercevoir les cernes noirs sous ses yeux, semblant refléter son propre visage.

Bien que ses sentiments envers lui se soit légèrement adoucit après cette nuit à réfléchir, particulièrement les instants durant lesquels elle revoyait son regard brulant alors qu'il déclarait son amour, elle ne pouvait toujours pas lui pardonner. Elle avait désespérément envie de bruler cette lettre dès qu'elle arriverait au presbytère, mais après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles elle n'avait pas bougé, hormis ses mains qui retournaient la lettre dans tous les sens, elle s'abandonna à la curiosité qui la dévorait.

_Chère Madame, _

_Ne craignez pas en ouvrant cette lettre, que j'aie voulu y renouveler l'aveu de mes sentiments et la demande qui vous ont si fort offusquée hier soir. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre désir de vous importuner, non plus que celui de m'abaisser en revenant sur une démarche que nous ne saurions oublier trop tôt l'un et l'autre. Je n'aurais pas eu la peine d'écrire cette lettre ni vous de la lire, si le soin de ma réputation ne l'avait exigé. Vous excuserez donc la liberté que je prends de demander toute votre attention. Ce que je ne saurais attendre de votre sympathie, je crois pouvoir le réclamer de votre justice._

_Vous m'avez accusé la nuit dernière d'avoir, sans égard pour les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre, détaché Mr. Bingley de votre sœur. Je n'étais pas depuis longtemps en Hertfordshire lorsque je m'aperçus avec d'autres que mon ami avait distingué votre sœur entre toutes les jeunes filles du voisinage, mais c'est seulement le soir du bal de Netherfield que je commençai à craindre que cette inclination ne fût vraiment sérieuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais amoureux. Au bal, pendant que je dansais avec vous, une réflexion de Sir William Lucas me fit comprendre pour la première fois que l'empressement de Bingley auprès de votre sœur avait convaincu tout le monde de leur prochain mariage. Sir William en parlait comme d'un événement dont la date seule était indéterminée. À partir de ce moment, j'observai Bingley de plus près et je m'aperçus que son inclination pour Miss Bennet dépassait ce que j'avais remarqué jusque-là. J'observai aussi votre sœur : ses manières étaient ouvertes, joyeuses et engageantes comme toujours mais sans rien qui dénotât une préférence spéciale et je demeurai convaincu, après un examen attentif, que si elle accueillait les attentions de mon ami avec plaisir elle ne les provoquait pas en lui laissant voir qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Si vous ne vous êtes pas trompée vous-même sur ce point, c'est moi qui dois être dans l'erreur. La connaissance plus intime que vous avez de votre sœur rend cette supposition probable. Dans ce cas, je me suis trouvé lui infliger une souffrance qui légitime votre ressentiment ; mais je n'hésite pas à dire que la sérénité de votre sœur aurait donné à l'observateur le plus vigilant l'impression que, si aimable que fût son caractère, son cœur ne devait pas être facile à toucher. J'étais, je ne le nie pas, désireux de constater son indifférence, mais je puis dire avec sincérité que je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser influencer mon jugement par mes désirs ou par mes craintes. J'ai cru à l'indifférence de votre sœur pour mon ami, non parce que je souhaitais y croire, mais parce que j'en étais réellement persuadé._

_Comme vous vous en souvenez, il quitta Netherfield le lendemain avec l'intention de revenir peu de jours après. Le moment est venu maintenant d'expliquer mon rôle en cette affaire. L'inquiétude de Miss Bingley avait été également éveillée ; la similitude de nos impressions fut bientôt découverte, et, convaincus tous deux qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre si nous voulions détacher son frère, nous résolûmes de le rejoindre à Londres où, à peine arrivé, j'entrepris de faire comprendre à mon ami les inconvénients certains d'un tel choix. Je ne sais à quel point mes représentations auraient ébranlé ou retardé sa détermination, mais je ne crois pas qu'en fin de compte elles eussent empêché le mariage sans l'assurance que je n'hésitai pas à lui donner de l'indifférence de votre sœur. Il avait cru jusque-là qu'elle lui rendait son affection sincèrement sinon avec une ardeur comparable à la sienne, mais Bingley a beaucoup de modestie naturelle et se fie volontiers à mon jugement plus qu'au sien. Le convaincre qu'il s'était trompé ne fut pas chose difficile ; le persuader ensuite de ne pas retourner à Netherfield fut l'affaire d'un instant._

_S'il existait des mots pouvant réduire la souffrance que votre sœur et vous éprouvez je les prononcerais immédiatement. A la place, je propose la seule chose en mon pouvoir qui puisse aider le chagrin de votre sœur ainée. Ce matin j'ai écrit deux lettres, la première se trouve à ce moment même dans vos mains et la seconde est destinée à Mr. Bingley détaillant tout ce que je viens de vous relater quant à l'implication de ses sœurs et de ma propre personne dans cette affaire. J'ai expliqué à mon ami, s'il souhaite encore que je le sois, que je m'étais entièrement trompé et que je sais de source sûre que Miss Bennet retourne son affection. Comment mon ami réagira à une telle nouvelle je l'ignore, mon seul espoir est que vous me pardonnerez maintenant que vous avez connaissance de mes motivations. _

_Que Dieu vous garde,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Elizabeth avait lu la lettre tellement rapidement qu'elle avait de la peine à y donner du sens. Elle la lu de nouveau, encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait croire que Mr Darcy admettait qu'il s'était _trompé_ à propos de l'attention que Jane portait à Mr Bingley. Et non seulement il s'en excusait mais en plus il promettait de réparer ses erreurs en écrivant à son ami. Il lui avait même, d'après ce qu'il disait, déjà écrit en espérant que dès que ce dernier recevrait la lettre il retournerait vers Jane.

Doucement, alors que les mots commençaient à prendre sens, Elizabeth réalisa combien elle avait été injuste en lui parlant ainsi. Aussi injuste que l'intervention de Darcy dans la relation entre Bingley et Jane. Il avait laissé parler son cœur et bien que, en tant que femme mariée, elle soit dans l'impossibilité de retourner ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi cruelle. Elle l'avait blessé peut-être autant que lui avait blessé Jane.

Après la joie première qu'avait entrainée la lettre d'excuse de Darcy ainsi que la promesse de réparer ses erreurs, Elizabeth se sentie misérable face à son incapacité à trouver en elle les sentiments que Darcy lui avait avoués. Elle s'en retourna au presbytère pour passer une nouvelle nuit et journée enfermée dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Darcy était rentré à Rosings espérant pouvoir fuir dans la librairie avec une bonne bouteille de vin, se convaincant en regardant son verre vide que son futur n'était pas aussi désespéré.

Sa tante n'avait aucune intention, cependant, de le laisser s'échapper de la sorte et à l'instant même où il entra dans la maison elle l'appela.

- Fitzwilliam, vous voilà, dit-elle !

Darcy était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsque sa tante lui adressa la parole. Il ne l'avait pas vue en pénétrant dans le salon et la manière dont elle se tenait avec ses doigts maigres entrelacés et ses yeux pénétrants, il semblait à Darcy qu'il voyait un spectre. Cette dernière ne sembla cependant pas remarquer le regard surpris et en colère de son neveu (sa haute opinion d'elle-même l'avait toujours empêché de croire qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un de ressentir autre chose que de l'admiration et de la gratitude envers elle).

-Où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Oh, Hunsford bien sûr, répondit-t-elle à sa propre question. Bien que ce soit votre devoir de vous occuper de ce pasteur, il ne me semble cependant pas nécessaire que vous passiez tout votre temps là-bas ! C'est pourquoi, moi-même, je n'y vais qu'une fois par mois, et uniquement pour m'assurer que Mrs Collins dirige cette maison correctement. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux les extravagances et le manque de gout de cette fille de campagne. Elle est encore jeune et je lui pardonne cependant sa naïveté, je suis certain que mon aide l'aidera à s' améliorer et que bientôt elle fera bien mieux ! Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi têtue elle progresserait bien plus rapidement mais on ne peut pas espérer grand-chose d'une jeune femme sans éducation, il n'y a aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'on la laissait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait chez elle.

Pendant ce discours, elle s'était débrouillée pour amener Darcy dans le salon du matin où il vit qu'Anne était assise. Elle ne s'asseyait jamais au soleil, toujours à l'ombre. Elle était assise relativement près du feu mais avec l'immense dossier de son sofa, Darcy doutait qu'elle en tire la moindre chaleur. Son visage livide semblait être le miroir de celui de Darcy.

Sa tante n'avait pas cessé de parler, tantôt insultant les manières d'Elizabeth, tantôt présentant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire pour les rectifier. Il sentait la rage grandir en lui alors que ses mots semblaient lui lacérer le cœur, mais il avait réalisé la nuit précédente qu'il n'existait qu'un seul moyen pour lui d'être proche d'Elizabeth, physiquement si non sentimentalement, et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser la discussion qu'il aurait due avoir il y a longtemps d'un instant. Cette décision prise il jeta un regard vers sa pauvre cousine avant de se tourner vers sa tante et de plonger dans l'abîme qui s'offrait à lui.

- Ma tante, je crois qu'il y a un sujet qu'il est urgent que nous abordions…

* * *

_Quel est le sujet que Darcy doit aborder avec sa tante à votre avis? Et que va-t-il se passer par la suite? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!_


	9. Des malheurs inatendus

**Dans les précédents chapitres: Élisabeth est contrainte d'épouser Mr Collins par son père et part donc s'installer à Hunsford avec son nouvel époux. Rapidement le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Mr Darcy viennent rendre visite à leur tante et Élisabeth apprend le rôle qu'a joué Mr Darcy dans la fin de la relation entre Mr Bingley et Jane. Disant souffrir de maux de tête, elle refuse de répondre à l'invitation à dîner de Rosings. Mr Darcy vient la féliciter après que Mr Collins ait fait croire qu'elle attendait un enfant et fini par déclarer son amour. La scène ressemble fort à celle du livre, Élisabeth ajoutant que de toute façon elle est mariée et n'aurait pu répondre à ses avances (cependant Wickham est absent de cette fanfiction). Darcy lui écrit une lettre d'explication et décide qu'il est temps pour lui d'avancer. Il rentre à Rosings et annonce à sa tante qu'il a une conversation importante à avoir avec elle.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Les malheurs arrivent toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas **

_Presbytère d'Hunsford, Kent_

_21 Avril_

_Ma très chère Charlotte,_

_Je sais qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis ma dernière lettre mais dès que tu auras fini celle-ci qui relate les évènements de ces derniers jours, je suis persuadée que tu me pardonneras._

_Bien que j'espère que toit et ta famille alliez bien, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir en dire autant de la mienne. Et bien que je veuille faire disparaître toutes craintes, ce n'est simplement pas en mon pouvoir. Mais j'ai peur de t'avoir effrayée avec ces quelques lignes alors laisse-moi t'exposer mes douleurs dans l'espoir qu'une fois sur tes épaules, elles deviennent aussi légères que des nuages sur les miennes. (Si seulement cela était possible !)_

_Comme tu le sais grâce à ma dernière lettre, Mr Darcy et son cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam sont en visite chez leur tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit au cours de notre correspondance, c'était le souhait de Sa Grâce que les familles Darcy et De Bourg soient réunies par le mariage de sa fille et de Mr Darcy. A travers toutes les conversations de Sa Grâce, il était évident qu'elle était persuadée que le seul point qu'il restait à décider quant à ce projet était la date de la cérémonie. Cependant j'avais cru discerner ces derniers temps qu'elle commençait à douter qu'un tel évènement se produirait un jour. Tu peux te demander comment j'en suis venue à découvrir cela. Eh bien, la réponse est simple. Lorsque la demande en mariage a été faite, Lady Catherine en fut tellement surprise et étonnée que c'en fût trop et qu'elle rendit son dernier souffle. _

_Oui, Charlotte, tu lis bien Lady Catherine est morte. Notre cher Dr Ford soutient que son cœur n'était pas assez fort pour survivre à l'excitation entraînée par la demande en mariage. Je pourrais dire que cet organe n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotion mais alors ma chère sœur Mary me rappellerait qu'il ne faut pas mal parler des morts (même s'ils le méritent)._

_En effet, sa demande fût une surprise pour nous tous mais bien moindre que celle de la mort de Lady Catherine. Et cependant, cela ne fait qu'empirer j'en ai peur. En entendant les nouvelles concernant Sa Grâce, mon époux souffrit d'une apoplexie si sévère qu'elle le rendit inconscient. Le docteur ne laisse que peu d'espoir à un éventuel retour de la santé pour lui, bien au contraire. Je sais que notre mariage n'a jamais été basé sur l'amour, où aucun sentiment d'affection, mais de voir cet homme dans un tel état est réellement déroutant. Et bien que je tente de ne pas l'être, ma nature égoïste l'emporte souvent lorsque je suis assise à son chevet et me fait me demander ce qu'il adviendra de moi si le pire devait arriver. Bien que je sache que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de retourner à Longbourne, j'ai appris à apprécier mon indépendance et je dois avouer que je redoute le jour où je viendrai à la perdre._

_Oh Charlotte, j'ai peur d'abuser de ton temps avec mes inquiétudes (Jane est bien trop sensible pour que je lui communique tous ces évènements, elle en serait encore plus bouleversée que moi) mais depuis que j'ai commencé cette lettre une autre épreuve s'est présentée à moi. J'imagine que tout cela est une sorte de punition pour toutes les pensées et paroles désobligeantes que j'ai pu avoir._

_Deux jours ne se sont pas écoulés depuis la mort de Lady Catherine et il semblerait que sa fille se soit enfuie ! J'ai, ce matin, reçu une courte lettre d'Anne elle-même expliquant son action et me suppliant de l'annoncer à son « fiancé », Mr Darcy, puisqu'elle pense qu'en temps que son amie je pourrais l'aider à supporter cette épreuve. Que dois-je faire Charlotte ? Je suis sûre que je finirai folle. _

_D'après la lettre, Anne et son autre cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam, sont en fait fiancés depuis au moins six ans. Apparemment le Colonel avait déjà demandé à Lady Catherine l'honneur de la main de sa fille mais celle-ci était si décidé à la marier à Darcy qu'elle avait refusé. Anne et le Colonel étaient persuadé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Darcy se trouve une épouse et qu'alors, Lady Catherine serait plus encline à accepter la demande du Colonel puisque Anne approchait les trente ans. Mais les évènements de ces derniers jours ont bouleversés leurs plans et Anne a rapidement organisé un envol en pleine nuit vers la frontière accompagnée de son amant. (Pardonne mon romantisme Charlotte, ce fut plus une fuite ayant pour but une licence spéciale). Apparemment, Darcy, qui n'a jamais vraiment reçu la permission de Lady Catherine d'épouser sa fille, pensait la chose comme acquise et n'a jamais même demandé à Anne son avis sur le sujet. _

_Il semblerait que Mr Darcy soit l'ogre du conte de fée de Miss de Bourgh, ce qui est, je te l'assure Charlotte, un titre qu'il ne mérite nullement ! Mr Darcy a ses défauts (comme nous tous) mais si elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait je suis persuadée que jamais il ne l'aurait forcée à l'épouser. J'ai commencé à comprendre Mr Darcy ces dernières semaines et j'ai honte de dire que nous avons bien mal interprété son caractère, moi plus que quiconque._

_Bien qu'il serait injuste de ma part de dire qu'il ne semblait pas porter beaucoup d'affection à sa tante et à sa cousine, il est un homme – un homme fière en plus de cela, et après tout ce qu'il avait déjà dû supporter voilà une épreuve en plus. Il a été lamentablement utilisé et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il parviendra à surmonter sa peine et son humiliation. Je dois avouer avoir été profondément attristé par la tournure des évènements et savoir que je suis celle qui dois lui reporter les actions indescriptibles de ses cousins me mets très mal à l'aise._

_Pour l'heure, je dois te demander, s'il te plaît, de garder ces détails pour toi. J'aurais écrit à mon père pour l'informer des dernières nouvelles mais il m'ordonnerait simplement de rentrer à la maison et, bien que je n'ai jamais caché le fait que je n'aime pas Mr Collins, j'ai juré devant Dieu et je ne peux pas tourner le dos à ce pauvre homme (ou ce qu'il en reste du moins), maintenant, lorsqu'il a le plus besoin de moi. Je ne sais quand j'aurais le courage d'envoyer une lettre à ma famille et il est possible que tu doives garder le secret pour une certaine période._

_Prie pour moi Charlotte, puisque je suis persuadée que ce n'est qu'avec ta force et une intervention divine que je survivrai à cette semaine._

_Ton amie dévouée,_

_Élisabeth._

Élisabeth avait été prise d'un irrépressible besoin de se confier à son amie. Il lui était impossible d'en parler à Jane, elle serait tombée malade de savoir que sa chère sœur devait souffrir tout cela seule, loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle avait de plus récemment reçu des nouvelles de Jane et il semblait que Mr Darcy avait tenu sa promesse, puisque Mr Bingley s'était présenté à Gracechurch Street suppliant Jane de lui pardonner de ne pas être venu la voir plus tôt. Ils avaient repris leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. D'après les Gardiner, il ne devrait plus passer beaucoup de temps avant que Mr Bingley demande sa main. Ceci était une autre raison pour laquelle Élisabeth voulait que Jane reste ignorante des évènements du Kent. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la séparation des deux amoureux.

Élisabeth venait de finir sa lettre et était sur le point de retourner auprès de son époux pour le restant de la matinée lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte. Elle eut tout juste le temps de ranger ses papiers et de redresser son chapeau avant que Mr Darcy ne pénètre dans le salon.

- Je vous demande pardon pour cette intrusion. J'ai entendu le Dr Ford que votre mari avait souffert d'une apoplexie. Je souhaitais simplement vous offrir ma sympathie, vous assurer mon soutien ainsi que m'enquérir de quelque besoin que vous auriez, dit Mr Darcy après les politesses d'usages. Son ton était formel mais Élisabeth reconnu une pointe de gêne dans ses manières. Elle aussi, ressentait une certaine gêne à la pensée qu'une semaine auparavant, Mr Darcy lui avait déclaré son amour dans cette même pièce dans laquelle il venait aujourd'hui lui offrir son soutien face à la maladie de son époux.

Mais Élisabeth tenta de repousser ces pensées. Non seulement elle lui avait pardonné presque tout ce qu'il avait fait mais elle avait aussi commencé à réaliser combien elle avait pu le blesser en le traitant aussi froidement. Elle regrettait grandement son comportement et le seul moyen qu'elle avait de s'excuser était de lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Malheureusement, elle avait peur que leur amitié s'arrête avant même d'avoir commencé puisqu'elle avait reçu la difficile mission de lui annoncer la fuite de Miss Anne de Bourgh et de son cousin.

- Votre visite n'est en rien une intrusion Mr Darcy. Elle est au contraire la bienvenue. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu rendre visite à Miss de Bourgh à la suite du départ de sa mère. A la place je vous offre mes plus amitiés les plus sincères pour le décès de votre tante, monsieur.

- Merci Miss Élisabeth, répondit Mr Darcy. Je serai certain de transmettre ces amitiés à ma fiancée. Elle fait de son mieux pour survivre à ce choc. Cependant elle a choisi de ne pas quitter sa chambre ce matin. J'imagine qu'elle se sentira mieux après la cérémonie des funérailles.

- Mr Darcy, vous devez me pardonner de ne pas vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles avec Miss de Bourgh mais après avoir entendu ce que je vais vous dire vous comprendrez pourquoi. Élisabeth était si tourmentée par l'annonce qu'elle devait lui faire qu'elle ne cessait de retourner ses mains sur ses genoux encore et encore. Mr Darcy dissimulait mal son incompréhension face à un tel comportement. Il pouvait facilement voir l'agitation sur le visage de la jeune femme et ignorait ce qui pouvait la troubler à ce point.

- Miss Benn… Je vous demande pardon, Mrs Collins, que se passe-t-il ? Allez-vous bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, merci monsieur. Je vais aussi bien que possible dans ces circonstances. J'ai simplement des nouvelles que l'on m'a demandé de vous annoncer et j'ai peur qu'elles vous blessent et vous contrarient grandement.

- Je suis certain qu'il n'y a rien que vous ne m'ayez déjà dit que… lui répondit-il avec amertume avant que les douloureux mots qu'elle avait prononcés en réponse à sa déclaration d'amour ne lui reviennent en mémoire, mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur, vous avez mal interprété mes mots. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer est à propos de votre fiancée et de votre cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Darcy se retrouva bien embarrassé, mais son caractère et ses émotions semblaient toujours l'emporter ces derniers temps. Mais il était encore bien plus surpris par le fait qu'Élisabeth doivent lui faire une annonce quant à sa fiancée et à son cousin.

- Pardonnez-moi madame, s'il vous plaît continuez. Je vous écoute.

- J'ai peur, Mr Darcy, que vous ayez fait erreur dans votre interprétation de la raison pour laquelle Miss de Bourgh n'a pas quitté sa chambre ce matin, dit-elle et voyant qu'il était sur le point de l'interrompre elle leva la main pour lui faire signe d'attendre avant de continuer. Je peux vous assurer cela car j'ai reçu de sa part une courte lettre ce matin m'apprenant son projet. En la recevant j'ai tout d'abord cru qu'elle désirait s'enquérir de la santé de mon époux mais en la lisant j'ai été plus choquée que je ne pourrais le dire, continua-t-elle sans cesser de retourner ses mains sur ses genoux et sentant les yeux de Darcy sur son visage alors que le sien montrait de plus en plus son impatience. Mr Darcy, votre fiancée m'a écrit, me suppliant de vous expliquer ses actions dans l'espoir que, venant d'une amie, d'une _vraie_ amie, précisa-t-elle doucement, elles seront moins difficiles à accepter pour vous.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu Élisabeth ! Dites-moi, cria-t-il.

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais votre fiancée et votre cousin ont été secrètement fiancés ces six dernières années. Votre tante n'a jamais accepté cet amour, gardant toujours l'espoir que vous épouseriez Anne. Mais surtout, le Colonel est un second fils et n'était pas assez riche d'après elle. Mais après votre demande et la malheureuse réaction de votre tante, Anne et votre cousin ont estimé que le moment était venu pour eux de s'enfuir. Les voilà donc parti, et sûrement marié à cette heure.

Élisabeth se préparait à n'importe quelle réaction il pourrait avoir. Elle savait que sous son calme et son apparente indifférence, sommeillait une colère qui éclaterait d'ici quelques secondes.

- Ils ont fait quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils pensaient que ceci était leur unique moyen de s'échapper.

- De m'échapper vous voulez dire. Suis-je un tel monstre, que je forcerais une femme à m'épouser alors qu'elle en aime un autre simplement par fierté ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous et mes cousins pensez ?

Le visage d'Élisabeth pâlit au mot « fierté », ce mot qu'elle avait si souvent prononcé le soir de sa déclaration. Darcy ne manqua pas de remarquer sa réaction et après une seconde de réflexion se redressa sur son fauteuil avant de poursuivre.

- C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Ma fierté incroyablement démesurée serait si blessée par leurs aveux que je l'obligerai à m'épouser malgré tout afin d'éviter l'humiliation que son refus me causerait aux yeux du monde ?

Il semblait lui poser la question sans toutefois vouloir en connaître la réponse, mais elle était cependant déterminée à la lui donner. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa colère était dirigée vers elle et savait aussi qu'elle en méritait une partie après la façon cruelle dont elle l'avait traité. Mais elle voulait qu'il comprenne que quelle que soit l'opinion que ses cousins avaient de lui, elle ne la partageait plus.

-Oui, peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils croient. Mais ce serait pour l'unique raison qu'ils ne vous connaissaient pas aussi bien que je vous connais.

Une vague de timidité l'envahit après avoir prononcé ces mots mais elle était soulagée de l'avoir fait malgré tout. Ils semblaient avoir eu l'effet désiré et elle vit les flammes commencer à danser dans son regard passionné. Après une longue pause il poursuivit.

- Une vraie amie Miss Bennet ? demanda-t-il repensant à ses mots.

Élisabeth se leva et se dirigea vers son fauteuil à côté duquel elle se mit à genou. Elle avait pertinemment que son comportement allait à l'encontre des convenances mais sa vie entière n'était plus que convenances et elle désirait lui montrer la part d'elle-même qui était sincère et réelle. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras avant de répondre.

- C'est tout ce que je peux offrir monsieur.

Il senti son cœur battre à la sensation de sa main sur son bras, présence qui semblait le brûler. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'enlever il la recouvrit de la sienne et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

- C'est assez Élisabeth, lui dit-il le souffle court.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux Darcy plongés dans les siens, essayant de lire une signification plus profonde à ses mots avant qu'Élisabeth ne se lève réclamant sa main. Darcy ne l'en empêcha pas mais ressentit cruellement son absence. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à l'opposé de la pièce. Elle tourna doucement le visage au-dessus de son épaule pour le regarder avant de lui demander.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant Mr Darcy ?

Il leva la tête vers sa silhouette, serrant toujours le poing pour vaincre la brûlure que ses doigts avaient laissée.

- Je vais retourner à Londres. Il me semble que Mr Bingley y est encore… pour l'instant. Il m'a presque complètement pardonné mon intervention et sera, je pense, prêt à reprendre notre amitié.

- Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre eux ?

- Contre Anne et Richard ? demanda-t-il, Élisabeth acquiesça. Ils sont maintenant libre de montrer ouvertement leur amour l'un pour l'autre et de passe le restant de leur jour à se prouver leur affection. Ce qui m'est interdit. Alors non Élisabeth, je les envie.

Élisabeth se retourna à ces mots, regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre. Darcy savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas une nouvelle déclaration de ses sentiments et, après avoir fermé ses yeux durant quelques secondes pour se retenir, s'obligea à changer de sujet.

- Et vous concernant Mrs Collins?

Elle remarqua qu'il avait utilisé son nouveau nom, preuve qu'il avait regagné le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Lorsque Richard et Anne reviendront à Rosings ils se verront dans l'obligation de chercher un nouveau révérend à la place de votre mari. Et ce faisait, le presbytère lui sera donné.

Élisabeth vacilla à ses mots. Elle commençait tout juste à voir cette maison comme la sienne et elle allait se voir dans l'obligation de la quitter. Elle n'avait en effet pas réalisé qu'elle devrait partir d'Hunsford. Mais elle savait que Mr Darcy avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient continuer à vivre ici quand son époux ne quittait pas son lit et était incapable de remplir son rôle. Mais où iraient-ils ? Peut-être qu'une fois Jane et Mr Bingley mariés, ils accepteraient de les accueillir pour quelque temps. À terme, elle n'aurait cependant pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez elle. Et ce futur ne lui plaisait en rien.

Elle fixait la fenêtre depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant aux différentes options qui se présentaient à elle, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas que Mr Darcy s'était levé et approché d'elle.

- Où irez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle se retourna brusquement, remarquant la proximité de sa voix et lui souris difficilement.

- Je vais retourner chez moi. Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où nous pouvons aller. Bien que j'aimerais de tout cœur qu'il y en ait.

- Mais cela ne vous réconfortera-t-il pas d'avoir le soutien de votre famille et de vos amis en de telles circonstances ?

- À vous, je n'hésiterai pas à vous dire la vérité. Parfois ma famille est plus un poids qu'un support.

Elle continua à sourire timidement mais elle parlait avec tant de vérité qu'il ne put s'empêcher de retourner son sourire.

- Je ne voudrais pas être présomptueux Miss Élisabeth, mais en tant qu'ami, j'aimerais vous aider… vous et votre mari.

Élisabeth le regarda avec attention, espérant contre toute attente, qu'il pourrait la sauver de son triste sort.


	10. Chapter 10 : Un ami dans le besoin

**Chapitre 10 : Un ami dans le besoin reste un ami**

Élisabeth fixait la fenêtre, perdue dans la multitude d'image qui traversait son esprit. Les jours précédents semblaient s'être déroulés comme dans une sorte de brouillard. Tellement d'évènements s'étaient enchaînés qu'Élisabeth ne parvenait toujours pas à les assimiler. En face d'elle dans la voiture étaient Miss Darcy et sa dame de compagnie Mrs Annesley. Darcy les avaient accompagnées depuis Londres jusqu'au lieu des funérailles de sa tante. Aux côtés de la voiture trottait un étalon noir, gracieux et musclé; Élisabeth tentait vainement de ne pas avoir les yeux fixés sur lui et son cavalier, mais la tâche était bien difficile. Mr Darcy avait insisté pour suivre la voiture à cheval lors du chemin vers Londres.

Suivant le cercueil de Lady Catherine était le corps inerte de Mr Collins aidé par un valet de Rosings. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle depuis la mort de sa bienfaitrice et le Dr Ford n'estimait plus ses services nécessaires pour le rétablissement du pasteur ou du moins pour une amélioration de ses conditions. D'après le médecin, il était peu probable que le trajet de 50 miles pour se rendre à Londres puisse lui faire le moindre mal (ou moindre bien). Dr Ford n'avait pas vraiment confiance dans les médecins de Londres affirmant que le bien qu'ils pouvaient faire était rendu inutile par l'air toxique de la ville.

Mais malgré les déclarations du Dr Ford, ils étaient à la recherche des médecins les plus reconnus de la capitale. Darcy avait promis d'aider Élisabeth et son époux en les hébergeant dans sa maison londonienne et en s'assurant que Mr Collins reçoive les meilleurs traitements possibles. Élisabeth avait tellement cherché une solution qui lui éviterait de retourner à Longbourn (ou, si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, de s'éloigner de Mr Darcy) qu'elle accepta immédiatement la proposition de ce dernier et lui demanda qu'ils se mettent en route dès que possible. Quels que soient les suppositions qu'il ait pu faire quant aux motivations de la jeune femme il décida que la meilleure solution serait de partir immédiatement après les funérailles. Il avait été transporté de joie par le fait qu'elle accepte sa proposition et, bien que prudent, il espérait qu'elle ne le détestait plus autant qu'il en avait été le cas.

Élisabeth s'adossa sur le velours rouge qui formait l'intérieur de la voiture, tentant de comprendre comment cet homme qui, il y a encore une semaine, elle détestait de tout son être avait pu faire changer ses sentiments au point qu'elle cherchait maintenant à être en sa présence et à le consoler. La joie qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Darcy lorsqu'elle avait accepté son invitation ne lui avait pas échappée et cela la réconfortait de savoir que, même si elle n'était pas autorisée à l'aimer, elle pouvait au moins lui apporter un peu de joie.

De légers ronflements provenaient du coin de la voiture, là où la tête de Mrs Annesley reposait sur la porte. Miss Darcy s'était aussi endormie mais alors que le regard fatigué d'Élisabeth se posa sur elle, elle remarqua les yeux clairs de la jeune fille grands ouverts.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillée, chuchota Élisabeth.

- Du tout. La route n'est pas très bonne après la pluie de la nuit dernière, et bien que la voiture de mon frère soit des plus confortables, je me sens quelque peu secouée. J'espère seulement que le reste du voyage sera meilleur, j'ai bien peur que ma tête ne commence à me faire souffrir.

Élisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la jeune fille qui, malgré son apparente maturité, lui rappelait ses jeunes sœurs.

Mr Darcy avait amené sa sœur à Hunsford pour qu'elle rencontre Élisabeth dès son retour de Londres où il était allé la chercher.

- Puis-je vous présenter ma sœur Mrs Collins ? avait-il demandé en s'avançant vers elle dans le petit salon du presbytère. Elle avait été surprise lorsque la domestique était venue lui annoncer la présence de Mr Darcy et le rouge qui avait coloré ses joues ne s'était pas entièrement dissipé lorsqu'ils étaient entrés.

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Miss Darcy, avait gentiment répondu Élisabeth en lui tendant la main. Je suis bien désolée que ce soit dans de telles circonstances.

- Le plaisir est partagé Mrs Collins, avait répondu la jeune fille. Mon frère m'a souvent parlé de vous, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle timidement n'osant pas lever les yeux. Élisabeth fut surprise que Darcy n'ait pas même laissé à sa sœur le temps de se changer avant de l'amener à Hunsford.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il me semble que le Dr Ford est actuellement avec votre mari et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui quant aux préparatifs nécessaires pour le voyage jusqu'à Londres, déclara Mr Darcy avant de quitter la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent quelques secondes gênées l'une en face de l'autre. Élisabeth s'était aperçue au premier regard que Miss Darcy, à l'image de son frère aîné, était incroyablement timide. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, sa jeune sœur n'avait pas eu des années pour vaincre cette timidité. Et il était facile de comprendre, à la vue du rouge qui lui colorait les joues, qu'elle n'avait que rarement été laissée en charge de la conversation avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Élisabeth souhaitait la faire se sentir plus à l'aise en sa présence et après lui avoir offert un fauteuil et proposé du thé elle tenta de démarrer la conversation en parlant des sujets habituels tels que le temps ou l'état des routes. À chacun de ces sujets, Miss Darcy faisait une réponse polie avant de se taire à nouveau ce qui n'aidait en rien les tentatives répétées d'Élisabeth. Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, elle se souvint d'un sujet auquel Miss Darcy répondrait pour sûr.

- J'ai entendu dire par votre frère et votre amie Miss Bingley que vous aimez la musique et que vous jouez du piano forté à la perfection.

- J'aime la musique et je m'entraîne beaucoup dans l'espoir de s'améliorer. Mais mon frère m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu une aussi bonne musicienne que vous Mrs Collins !

- Et bien, commença-t-elle en rougissant, je remercierai votre frère pour son compliment mais il en dit bien plus que la réalité. Je crains même qu'une fois Mr Darcy n'ait dû supporter une de mes piètres performances, à tel point que votre tante Catherine fit remarquer quelque chose à propos de mon manque de goût et de mon manque d'entraînement. Et bien que je déteste habituellement avoir tort, j'ai peur que cette fois elle ait eu entièrement raison.

- Tante Catherine a toujours aimé critiquer ceux qu'elle enviait en secret.

Cette parole fut dite avec un tel naturel qu'Élisabeth n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu correctement. La jeune fille timide pouvait-elle avoir professé une telle parole ? Mais alors le visage de Georgiana s'empourpra et elle s'excusa pour ses propos.

- Je ne suis pas blessée Miss Darcy. Cependant je trouve impoli de critiquer les personnes décédées entre jeunes filles de bonnes familles. Je trouve quelque peu ridicule de prétendre qu'on puisse être capable de parler de quelqu'un que l'on appréciait peu, vivant ou mort !

Ces mots ouvrirent en grands les yeux de Georgiana qui ne put cacher le choc qu'ils lui avaient causé avant de voir le sourire sur les lèvres d'Élisabeth et de comprendre que cette dernière la taquinait.

- J'aurais souhaité avoir une sœur. Ce serait d'un tel confort d'avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre mes pensées avant même que je n'ai à les formuler. Vous choquerais-je si vous appelais Élisabeth ?

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez m'appeler Élisabeth ! Et si vous le permettez j'aimerais vous appeler Georgiana ?

- Oh oui s'il vous plaît, répondit la jeune fille les yeux brillants.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elles discutaient agréablement lorsque Darcy revint dans la pièce. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, il avait entendu leur voix et le doux son de leur rire. Il avait aussi remarqué, un léger sourire aux lèvres, qu'elles s'appelaient par leur prénom. Il enviait l'intimité que sa jeune sœur partageait avec Élisabeth, et bien qu'il ait souvent prononcé son nom, il n'avait encore jamais entendu son propre nom sortir de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait. Réarrangeant rapidement sa veste il poussa la porte et rentra enfin.

- Mrs Collins, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma sœur. J'ai peur que mes cousins n'aient décidé de ne rentrer que ce soir même à Rosings et j'aurais détesté la savoir seule alors que je devais préparer notre voyage. Sa dame de compagnie, Mrs Annesley, s'est retirée dans sa chambre aussitôt après notre arrivée, la journée l'ayant particulièrement fatiguée, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Bien sûr Mr Darcy, j'avais oublié que Rosings avait été déserté. J'ai apprécié passer du temps avec Georgiana et j'espère que les arrangements trouvés avec le Dr Ford vous ont satisfait ? demanda-t-elle en levant légèrement un sourcil, le suppliant de comprendre le double sens de ses mots.

Il sembla en effet saisir le sous-entendu et répondit :

- Il ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre danger que l'état de votre mari s'aggrave à cause du voyage. C'est pourquoi il a décidé de ne pas nous accompagné. J'ai peur cependant qu'il n'ait que peu d'espoir quant à l'éventualité qu'un médecin améliore l'état de santé de Mr Collins.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il semblait dire ce matin lorsque je lui en ai parlé. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il vaille la peine d'essayer Monsieur ? Je vous mets dans un tel embarras, j'ignore si je pourrais un jour vous rendre tout ce que vous me donnez, vous et votre sœur.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et semblaient l'envelopper tout entier. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'ils le quittèrent pour se poser sur sa sœur, indiquant qu'elle partageait ses remerciements. Égoïstement, il voulait les sourires d'Élisabeth pour lui seul, même si elle ne pouvait rien offrir de plus que son amitié.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après leur retour à Rosings et une fois qu'Anne s'était retirée, Darcy et le Colonel se retrouvèrent dans le bureau avec une bouteille de brandy. Darcy était resté plutôt froid et distant face à son cousin depuis leur retour. Anne avait au moins pris le soin d'avoir l'air coupable pendant le dîner mais Richard n'avait cessé de fixer Darcy dans les yeux. Il attendait depuis un moment pour pouvoir parler seul à seul à son cousin.

- Darcy, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait. J'étais un homme amoureux et j'avais déjà dû supporter les nombreuses années durant lesquelles notre tante Catherine avait tenté de te faire épouser Anne. Mais jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais envisagé que tu puisses baisser les bras et accepter ses avances ! Je devais agir et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je dois admettre que j'ai peut-être été un peu rapide mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. Anne est mienne et maintenant personne ne peux nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

Après ce discours il vida son verre de brandy d'une traite et s'assit près du feu fixant Darcy nerveusement pendant un moment.

- Et bien dit quelque chose Darcy ! hurla presque le Colonel, agacé par le silence de son cousin.

- Que voudrais-tu que je te dise Richard ? Félicitations ? Tu as bien réussi à faire de moi la risée de tous !

- Oh Darcy ce n'est pas si horrible. L'annonce de vos fiançailles n'avait même pas encore été faite. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais demandé à Anne. Si cela avait été le cas elle aurait pu t'éviter l'embarras dans lequel tu t'es trouvé en t'expliquant la situation. Mais tu as préféré solliciter notre tante sans consulter l'avis d'Anne. Elle pensait que vous étiez tous deux complices du malheur qui la menaçait. Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ait eu peur de se confier à toi !

- Ceci explique qu'Anne ait gardé le secret, mais toi ? Tu es comme un frère pour moi Richard ! La seule personne, en dehors de Georgiana, que je peux qualifier d'ami, et malgré cela tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! Six ans ? Ne méritais-je pas un minimum de confiance de ta part ?

- Je sais que je me suis mal comporté, et je n'ai d'autres excuses à faire que l'amour que j'ai pour Anne. L'amour fait faire des choses stupides, des choses que tu ne ferais pas si tu pensais raisonnablement. J'avais peur que toi et ton maudit sens des convenances m'en dissuade, ou bien même que tu prennes le parti de mon père et de mon frère. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon être Darcy. En vérité je l'aime depuis bien plus de six ans, il m'a simplement fallut du temps pour réussir à croire qu'elle retournait mes sentiments, finit-il les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Tu comprendras un jour si tu es assez chanceux pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'ensorcelle autant qu'Anne pour moi.

Sur ces mots il agrippât l'épaule de son cousin en lui tendant la main. Darcy hésita quelques secondes avant de l'accepter et de recevoir un frappe dans le dos en guise de remerciements.

- Alors comme ça j'entends que tu as décidé de prendre en charge le transport de Mrs Collins et de son mari jusqu'à Londres afin qu'il y soit soigné par un de tes médecins ? demanda-t-il en se servant un nouveau verre.

- Dr Ford ignore si son état s'améliorera un jour mais si quelque chose peut-être fait pour lui mon médecin le saura.

- Et bien dans ce cas fais le venir ici Darcy. Pourquoi veux-tu traverser la moitié du pays ?

Darcy ne répondit pas mais fit simplement tourner le liquide dans son verre en le tenant assez haut pour que la lumière émanant du feu puisse passer à travers et lui donner une belle couleur ambre. Soudain, en observa son cousin, Richard sembla comprendre.

- C'est donc cela ? fini-t-il par demander.

Darcy restait cependant silencieux semblant serrer la mâchoire un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Il est possible que tu en aies dit quelque chose, ajouta-t-il.

- Garder les secrets doit être un trait de famille, répondit son cousin.

- Touché, dit Richard en éclatant d'un rire sonore avant de se recomposer et d'ajouter confus, mais dans ce cas pourquoi dieu essaierais-tu d'aider son mari ?

- Richard !

- Ce n'est pas comme si sa condition actuelle était due à toi. Personne ne t'accuserais s'il venait à décéder.

- Techniquement tu pourrais.

- Oh bien sûr que non ! J'étais fatigué d'essuyer les refus de Lady Catherine de toute façon. Si elle n'avait pas rapidement donné son autorisation je me serai enfui avec Anne de toute façon. Cela aurait pu lui donner un arrêt cardiaque je ne dis pas le contraire cependant.

- Richard. Elle a besoin de mon aide et de mon soutien. Si tout ce que je peux être est un ami pour elle alors il faudra que je m'en contente. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai demandé la main d'Anne au départ ? Pour que je puisse rester ici dans le Kent, près d'Élisa… Mrs Collins, ajouta-t-il d'un air fatigué. Mais maintenant que tu es le nouveau maître de Rosings, tu devras rapidement trouver un nouveau pasteur et ce faisant, Mrs Collins se verra dans l'obligation de partir. De cette manière je peux lui éviter d'avoir un souci de plus.

- Et bien Darcy, j'espère que te gentillesse ne te fera pas souffrir.

- Je souffre chaque jour où je la vois Richard. Au moins je sais que ma présence dans son monde l'aide bien que ça n'efface pas mon tourment. Mais après tout, qui d'autre devrait en souffrir sinon moi ?

- Darcy, tu en prends trop sur tes épaules. Je ne prétends pas connaître Mrs Collins aussi bien que toi mais je sais qu'elle est une jeune femme forte et intelligente qui savait dans quoi elle s'engageait lorsqu'elle a épousé cet homme ridicule.

Darcy posa brusquement son verre sur le rebord de la cheminé si bien que Richard crut qu'il le casserait.

- Tu ignores ce que tu dis ! hurla-t-il. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle l'a épousé. Le moins que je puisse faire est de m'assurer qu'elle n'ait rien d'autre à souffrir.

Et à ces mots il sorti du bureau en claquant la porte si violemment que les tableaux faillirent tomber du mur.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam de rassit dans son fauteuil regardant son verre comme Darcy l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

- Le pauvre homme est perdu, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête avant d'ajouter en se servant un autre verre en souriant. Enfin !

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps qui a passé depuis ma dernière publication!

Sachez cependant que, prise d'une motivation incroyable, j'ai traduit 3 chapitres dans l'après midi! J'ai donc les deux suivants déjà prêts ce qui me permet d'avoir un peu de marge. Je les publierai à une semaine d'intervalle.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné cette histoire!

Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	11. Hors d'ici!

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens à m'excuser car le chapitre était prêt mais j'ai simplement complètement oublié de le mettre! Par contre je n'ai pas eu plus de 5 reviews pour le dernier chapitre et quand je vois le nombre de personne qui l'a lu... Donc j'ai décidé de faire un chantage complètement déloyal: je ne poste pas le prochain chapitre tant que je n'ai pas 15 commentaires! Et croyez-moi quand vous aurez lu le chapitre vous aurez envie de conaitre la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Hors d'ici !**

La maison de Darcy était ravissante. Élisabeth avait déjà entendu les éloges de Miss Bingley à propos de Pemberley, mais après avoir vu sa maison Londonienne, elle croyait vraiment à la vérité de ses paroles. Elle avait pensé qu'à la suite du long voyages du Kent jusqu'à Londres elle serait trop fatiguée pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit mais tout était si splendide qu'elle ne pouvait en défaire ses yeux.

Mrs Annesley s'était une nouvelle fois retirée dans sa chambre juste après leur arrivée. Elle avait demandé à la gouvernant de Mr Darcy, Mrs Croft, qu'un bol de soupe lui soit apporté dans sa chambre en guise de diner. Georgiana se plaignant toujours d'un mal de tête qui avait été empiré par les secousses du voyage se retira elle aussi en demandant une soupe.

Le majordome de Darcy et plusieurs autres servants étaient en train de transporter Mr Collins à l'étage dans l'une des chambres réservées aux invités et Mrs Croft était occupée à essayer d'organiser toutes les malles qui avaient été amenées si bien qu'Élisabeth fut abandonnée au milieu du hall se sentant quelque peu perdue.

Ce fut seulement lorsque l'affairement arriva à sa fin que Mr Darcy entra dans la maison. Il la vit immédiatement debout dans un coin de manière à ne pas être dans le passage.

- Mrs Collins, s'il vous plait dites-moi où sont Mrs Annesley et ma sœur pour que vous soyez ainsi abandonnée au milieu du hall ? s'enquit Mr Darcy.

- Oh ne vous fâchez pas monsieur, elles se sentaient toutes deux mal après le voyage et je leur ai dit d'aller se reposer dans leur chambre. Je suis persuadée que votre gouvernante m'aidera dès qu'elle aura fini d'organiser toutes nos affaires.

- Et bien en attendant que ce soit le cas Miss Élisabeth, puis-je vous inviter dans le salon pour vous désaltérer.

- Merci Mr Darcy, j'avoue en avoir besoin.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Darcy et Élisabeth burent leur vin sans échanger un mot, Mrs Croft arriva pour montrer à Élisabeth sa chambre afin qu'elle se rafraichisse avant le souper. Réalisant que les deux seules personnes qui seraient présentes pour le diner seraient Darcy et elle-même, elle demanda poliment qu'un léger repas soit apporté dans sa chambre. Elle aurait préféré descendre partager son diner avec Darcy mais elle savait que manger seul avec un homme non marié, dans sa maison, n'était pas convenable et c'est pour cela qu'elle se retira dans sa chambre en sachant malgré tout qu'elle ne parviendrait à trouver le sommeil.

Le cuisinier de Darcy était décidemment déçu, après tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour ce diner, sa nourriture était soit rejeté soit partagé sur des charriots pour être apportés dans les différentes chambres. Et ce pour regagner la cuisine sans que les assiettes ne se soient vidées.

Le lendemain matin amena deux visiteurs attendus. Le premier fut Jane. Élisabeth lui avait écrit peu de temps avant son départ du Kent pour lui annoncer son arrivée à Londres et les raisons de son départ précipité. Jane, particulièrement affectée par les nouvelles, eut le soulagement de pouvoir rendre visite à sa sœur le lendemain de son arrivée. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle se présenta à Grosvenor Square au milieu du petit déjeuner.

- Miss Bennet ! Quelle plaisante surprise de vous voir ici. Vous joindrez-vous à nous ? demanda Darcy en la saluant.

Saluant à son tour, Jane le remercia affirmant qu'elle ne voulait pas interrompre le repas et qu'elle souhaitait simplement parler à sa sœur qui logeait ici d'après l'information qu'elle avait reçue.

- En effet Miss Bennet. Nous sommes arrivés longtemps après que la nuit soit tombée hier et Mrs Collins se sentait fatiguée. Il semblerait qu'elle dorme encore, j'avais demandé à mes serviteurs de ne pas la déranger ce matin afin qu'elle récupère au mieux.

- Merci Mr Darcy. D'après ce que ma sœur m'a écrit, vous avez été le plus généreux des amis et pour cela je voudrais vous remercier du fond du cœur.

Et sur ces mots elle s'avança et prit la large main de Darcy entre les siennes un large sourire sur le visage. Peu habitué à de telles démonstrations d'émotions, Darcy regarda sa sœur la suppliant de lui venir à l'aide. La nuit avait permis à Georgiana de bien récupérer et elle sourit en voyant son frère être remercié de la sorte.

- Puis-je vous montrer sa chambre Miss Bennet ? demanda Georgiana en se levant de sa chaise.

Jane se retourna avec surpris pour voir Miss Darcy qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas remarquée.

- Puis-je vous présenter ma sœur Miss Bennet ? dit Darcy, remerciant sa sœur du regard bien qu'il soit surpris qu'elle ait pris l'initiative de montrer à Miss Bennet la chambre de sa sœur.

- Oh Miss Darcy, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, répondit Jane en la saluant. Je vous serais reconnaissante si vous me montriez le chemin, oui.

Georgiana se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre d'Élisabeth.

- Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Je vais vous laisser mais n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner alors que Jane frappait doucement sur la porte.

Élisabeth s'était en effet réveillée tard. Malgré sa grande fatigue, elle ne s'était pas endormie avant trois heures du matin. Lorsqu'elle entendit les coups sur sa porte elle se réveilla instantanément.

- Entrez, dit Élisabeth qui tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans les cheveux et sa chemise de nuit. Mais lorsque la porte laissa place à Jane elle poussa un cri de joie et sauta du lit pour courir en direction de sa sœur préférée. Les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent avant que Jane ne retrouve ses esprits et ne la pousse dans la chambre pour empêcher que quelqu'un ne la voit dans ses vêtements de nuit.

Élisabeth couru à travers la chambre pour tirer les rideaux et pria sa sœur de s'assoir sur un fauteuil.

- Oh Jane ! Combien j'ai voulu te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa main dans les sienne.

- Oh Lizzy, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait chercher au moment même où c'est arrivé ? Tu sais que je serai venue aussitôt !

- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne te l'ai pas dit. Penses-tu que j'aurais voulu t'empêcher de passer du temps avec Mr Bingley ?

- Lizzy soit sérieuse ! Combien tu as dû souffrir… Comment vas Mr Collins ?

- Son état ne s'est pas amélioré. La route depuis le Kent n'a rien aggravé et Mr Darcy m'a assuré que le docteur viendrait aussi rapidement que possible.

- Pauvre Mr Collins, murmura Jane regardant les mains de sa sœur avec tristesse.

- Jane, bien que je ne souhaite pas du mal à mon époux, j'ai peur de ne pas être autant touchée par son état que tu l'es.

Jane la regarda scandalisée.

- Lizzy ! C'est ton mari !

- Seulement aux yeux du monde Jane. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai jamais eu d'affection pour lui, et je t'assure que les quatre mois qui ont suivis notre mariage n'ont rien changé à mes sentiments. J'étais aussi déçu par lui que lui par moi. Je crois même qu'il a fini par regretter notre union encore plus que moi.

- Mais Lizzy, tu ne peux pas souhaiter sa mort !

- Bien sûr que non ! J'avoue cependant que parfois j'aimerais qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

Jane ne prit pas la peine de réprimander sa sœur une seconde fois mais ses yeux en disaient assez. Ceci poussa Élisabeth, par affection pour sa sœur, à changer de sujet pour ne pas la tourmenter. Elles passèrent l'heure suivante à parler des derniers évènements de leur vie respective. Élisabeth encouragea Jane à lui raconter tous les détails de ses retrouvailles avec Bingley. De la même manière, Jane tenta de pousser Élisabeth à lui narrer ses derniers quatre mois qu'elles avaient passés loin l'une de l'autre. Cependant Élisabeth jugea plus sage de laisser de côté la déclaration enflammée de Darcy.

Leur plaisant tête-à-tête prit fin lorsqu'une jeune servante entra dans la pièce pour informer Élisabeth que le Dr Ashforth était arrivé et souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle après avoir examiné Mr Collins.

Élisabeth dit au revoir à Jane et promit d'aller lui rendre visite chez son oncle et sa tante à Gracechurch Street dès que possible. Une fois Jane partie, Élisabeth se dépêcha de s'habiller et de brosser ses cheveux avant que la servante ne revienne pour l'aider.

- C'est bon je vous remercie, je vais me débrouiller. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je ne veux pas vous retenir, lui dit Élisabeth.

- Si vous préférez M'dame, Mrs Croft m'a employé sur les mots de Mr Darcy. Je suis votre femme de chambre, répondit la jeune servante en baissant la tête.

Élisabeth n'avait pas l'énergie de de la dissuade et elle la laissa donc finir de la coiffer. Elle était touchée que Mr Darcy ait pensé à demander à la gouvernante d'engager une femme de chambre pour elle. Une fois de plus il avait tout arrangé comme bon lui semblait sans la consulter. Elle sourit à cette pensée se souvenant qu'il y a encore quelques semaines elle aurait vu cela comme une autre preuve de sa fierté alors qu'elle comprenait maintenant que ce n'était rien d'autre que sa façon de prendre soin de ceux qu'il aimait.

Après avoir fini avec sa toilette, elle descendit dans le bureau de Mr Darcy où le Dr Ashforth devait l'attendre pour lui parler. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que ce dernier n'entre dans la pièce.

- Mrs Collins, je présume ? demanda un homme d'âge mûr, dont les cheveux étaient plaqués sur le crâne et les petits yeux vifs fixés sur elle.

- Oui Dr Ashforth, c'est un plaisir. Comment avez-vous trouvé mon mari monsieur ?

- Il est ainsi que l'on me l'avait dit Madame, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Il y a plusieurs nouveaux remèdes que j'ai envie d'essayer qui pourraient l'aider.

- Donc il serait encore possible qu'il revienne à lui-même ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Je ne voudrais pas encourager vos espoirs Mrs Collins. Le traitement que je souhaite essayer n'a pas encore été complètement testé et les résultats sont restés mitigés, mais c'est le meilleur espoir qu'il y ait. Et nous devons prier que cela aide.

- Je comprends docteur. Merci pour vos soins, ajouta-t-elle en le saluant et commençant à s'éloigner.

- Je vous demande pardon Mrs Collins mais je n'ai pas demandé à vous voir pour parler uniquement de la condition de votre époux. Mr Darcy m'a sollicité afin que je vous examine avant de partir. Il est apparemment inquiet pour votre santé Madame. Et je dois dire qu'à la vue de votre fine taille et votre pâleur je comprends pourquoi. Je pense que je devrais vous prescrire un sédatif Mrs Collins, ce qui vous aidera à vous reposer.

Élisabeth fut prise de court pas les mots de médecin.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Dr Ashforth. Ce fut des jours éprouvants il est vrai mais maintenant que mon mari est entre si bonnes mains je me sens déjà mieux. Je suis sûre que je me remettrai rapidement et mon sommeil reviendra.

- Et bien Mrs Collins, marmonna le médecin, je reviendrai demain pour démarrer le traitement de votre mari. Si vous changez d'avis je vous donnerai le sédatif à ce moment-là. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Madame, finit-il en la saluant avant de sortir.

Élisabeth se sentait fatiguée. C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas bien dormi depuis que Darcy lui avait avoué son amour. Le sommeil l'avait quitté au fur et à mesure jusqu'à l'empêcher totalement de dormir.

Elle se tenait devant le feu, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna et se retrouva face à Darcy.

- Miss Élisabeth, je vous demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas interrompre vos pensées, j'étais à la recherche d'un document que j'ai laissé dans mon bureau. Je le trouverai une autre fois.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna vers la porte mais Élisabeth le retint.

- S'il vous plait ne partez pas Mr Darcy. J'ai peur d'être laissée seule avec mes pensées ces jours-ci. Elles ne m'apportent rien sinon de la tourmente.

Elle détourna le visage pour l'empêcher de voir la tristesse qui se peignit dessus, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Le ton de sa voix était suffisant pour faire vibrer son cœur et il se trouva irrésistiblement attirée vers elle.

- Miss Élisabeth, êtes-vous souffrant ? Le Dr Ashforth n'avait-il pas de bonnes nouvelles pour vous ? Je pensais avoir compris qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir…

- Non ce n'est pas ça Mr Darcy. Merci pour votre intérêt, aussi bien concernant la santé de mon époux que la mienne.

Elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour toute la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve envers elle. Elle était touchée pas son inquiétude, maintenant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle était vraiment. Cependant elle ne s'en sentait pas digne.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si pâle Miss Élisabeth ? Pas de mauvaises nouvelles de la part de votre sœur j'espère ! J'avais cru comprendre, d'après Bingley, qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Il est même impatient de faire sa demande dès qu'il aura obtenu l'accord de votre père.

-Ce sont vraiment de très bonnes nouvelles Mr Darcy ! Merci de me les faire partager, elles ont éclairées ma journée de façon considérable.

Il avait maintenant traversé la pièce et se tenait juste devant elle, face au feu. Alors qu'il s'approchait, elle tenta à nouveau de lui cacher son visage, elle savait que ce gentleman était capable de lire son visage bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, mais il ne put le supporter. Il tendit doucement ses doigts vers sa joue et y appliqua la plus douce des pressions pour de nouveau voir ses yeux.

- Si ce n'est pas cela alors qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente Élisabeth ? Dites-moi, demanda-t-il si doucement et avec adoration mais cachant un ordre, comme s'il était décidé à savoir la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- C'est ma propre conscience, Monsieur, qui me tourmente. Et je peux difficilement lui échapper, peu importe combien j'essaye.

- Votre conscience ? Pardonnez-moi mais qu'avez-vous bien pu faire qui vous tourmente à ce point ?

- Vous êtes décidé à penser du bien de moi Mr Darcy, et je vous en remercie. Mais je ne peux être aussi magnanime avec moi-même. Les tristes choix que j'ai faits au cours de ma vie m'ont conduite à cette impasse, et maintenant je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

- Non ! Il n'y a rien que vous ayez fait qui mérite de telles réprimandes, cria-t-il en saisissant ses épaules pour la tourner vers lui.

- Oh Mr Darcy ! Avec un ami tel que vous il me serait facile de me croire dispensée de reproches. Mais, tristement, c'est si loin de la réalité que, sans vous qui vous inquiétez autant, cette situation en serait presque comique.

- Vous êtes Élisabeth, l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle puisse continuer mais elle libéra ses épaules de son emprise et lui tourna de nouveau de dos.

- S'il vous plait Mr Darcy, écoutez-moi avant de former votre jugement, déclara-t-elle les yeux fixés sur le tapis qui couvrait le sol. Je pourrais me pardonner d'avoir épousé Mr Collins, après tout je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon père comme toute fille obéissante devrait peu importe combien l'idée mais repousse. Je pourrais me pardonner de m'être emportée avec vous alors que vous m'avouiez vos sentiments, puisqu'à cette époque vous aviez tort d'avoir agi ainsi avec votre ami et ma sœur. Je me pardonnerai un jour tous les mots empreints de méchanceté que j'ai pu vous dire ce soir là aussi, mais seulement en vous montrant combien mes sentiments ont changés. C'est ici que ma conscience me tourmente, torture mon cœur sans répit tel un chien sur un vieil os. Je me tiens dans votre maison, dans votre propre bureau, avec le corps inconscient de mon époux dans la chambre au-dessus de ma tête, et j'aimerai de tout mon cœur qu'il soit mort il y a des jours ! Que je pourrais être débarrassée de lui ! Que je pourrais m'abandonner aux désirs de mon cœur et vous autoriser à m'enlacer dans vos bras aimants, comme vous êtes déjà si prêt de le faire.

Sur ces mots elle se retourna vers lui, des flammes de désire dansant dans ses yeux et le souffle coupé.

- Et bien Monsieur, que pensez-vous de moi désormais ? La femme sans cœur qui souhaite la mort de son mari pour pouvoir le remplacer par un autre ? Suis-je toujours aussi digne de votre bonne opinion ?

Dans un mouvement rapide il l'attrapa et la poussa contre le mur, ses mains entourant son beau visage et ses yeux la dévorant.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux dire Lizzy ? Dis-le, je veux entendre ces mots, je t'en supplie, respira-t-il à son oreille avant de la regarder dans les yeux avec une telle intensité, comme s'il essayait de trouver la vérité dans ses yeux.

Élisabeth était sur le point de rendre les armes face à la force de son regard et de prononcer les mots qui la hantaient depuis plusieurs jours lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Georgiana.

La scène que vit la jeune fille la figea et l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle resta plantée à l'entrée de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur son frère et Élisabeth dans une position bien compromettante.

Cette dernière fut la première à réagir. Elle se dégagea des bras de Darcy et sorti de la pièce en courant, évitant Georgiana en passant. Les bras de Darcy retombèrent le long de son corps, privés de l'espoir qu'ils avaient encore quelques secondes auparavant.

Georgiana comprit soudainement pourquoi son frère avait pris autant de peine pour aider Élisabeth, et son cœur se serra à la vue de son visage torturé.

- Oh, frère…

* * *

Alors, review ou pas review...? Suite ou pas suite...? ;)


	12. Entre frère et soeur

**Bonsoir à tous, pour commencer un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissées un commentaire! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon 'odieux chantage" a fonctionné!  
J'avais prévu de ne le publier que demain mais devant le nombre de commentaire j'ai décidé de le faire ce soir.  
Et de même, je ne publierai pas le prochain avant d'avoir 12 commentaires (attention ça monte!)  
Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu..!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Entre frère et sœur**

-… Que pensais-tu ? Élisabeth es… dit Georgiana, reconnaissant à peine se propre voix avec l'impression que ses mots étaient dénués de sens.

Darcy n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Élisabeth s'était enfuie, mais les reproches de sa sœur semblèrent vaguement l'atteindre. Il se tourna vers elle, tel un homme aveugle vers le son d'une voix mais sans être capable de voir la personne.

- Je sais Georgiana, fini-t-il par dire dans un murmure.

- Non Fitzwilliam je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches !

Cette fois elle parla avec une voix plus forte et pleine de reproches qui sembla ramener son frère à la raison. Il la regardait maintenant dans les yeux mais restait silencieux.

- Comment as-tu pu Fitzwilliam ? Elle n'est pas seulement une femme mariée donc le mari est allongé dans une chambre à l'étage, elle est aussi une invitée dans cette maison. Pense à sa réputation frère. Et si n'importe qui d'autre que moi était entré dans cette pièce ?

Et à ces mots elle referma rapidement la porte de peur que sa voix ne soit entendue par des serviteurs passant dans le couloir.

- Georgiana, ne me dis pas comment m'adresser à Elisa… Mrs Collins. Tu ignores tout… dit-il amèrement en secouant la tête.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant Fitzwilliam et je comprends mieux que tu ne le crois.

- NON ! Tu ne comprends pas, affirma-t-il avec toute la force de sa déception. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un de tout son cœur mais qu'on ne peut pas agir ainsi !

Habituellement Georgiana se serait tût devant le ton de son frère. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi auparavant, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà entendu s'adresser à d'autres de la sorte et elle se souvenait de la peur que cela lui avait causée. Mais cette fois-ci c'était l'effet inverse. L'injustice de ses suppositions et une colère inconnue coulaient dans son sang.

- Je suis une femme ! C'est tout ce que je sais : aimer quelqu'un de tout mon cœur mais ne pas pouvoir agir comme si ! Je n'ai pas eu le luxe de dire à celui que j'aimais la profondeur de mes sentiments. Les convenances m'interdisaient de me déclarer. Et j'ai dû rester assise à regarder celui qui hante mes pensées nuit et jour tomber amoureux d'une autre, se faire aimer d'elle et l'épouser. Et je ne pouvais rien dire ! Je ne pouvais rien montrer ! Alors en effet, que pourrais-je comprendre de ta souffrance ?

- Georgie. Je n'ai jamais… tu ne m'as jamais dit… Qui ? demanda Darcy choqué par le venin dans son ton et la colère dans son attitude. Il ignorait que sa jeune sœur avait été amoureuse de quelqu'un, et qui était-ce qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments ?

- Je suis une jeune femme bien élevée dictée par les lois de la société. Je ne pouvais rien te dire. Je ne t'aurais rien dit, tu serais intervenu à ma place.

- Je ne serai jamais intervenu à moins que…

- Si tu serais intervenu, frère, le coupa-t-elle sa voix étant de nouveau douce. Tu aurais pensé bien faire. Tu aurais essayé de m'épargner mon chagrin actuel, mais ce n'est pas ce que je désirais. S'il m'avait aimé, si j'avais gagné cet amour par moi-même je te l'aurais dit, je t'aurais demandé ton soutien mais, hélas, il n'en fut rien. Il ne m'aimât pas et ce fut tout.

Darcy resta silencieux quelques temps, examinant le calme de sa sœur. Il réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait plus le visage d'enfant dont il se souvenait. Elle était plus âgée, mature physiquement, mais un voile semblait couvrir ses yeux qui avaient jadis été brillants de naïveté.

- Richard. Richard est l'homme dont tu parles.

Il ne demandait pas, il savait. D'une certaine façon il savait. Georgiana ne répondit pas, elle acquiesça vaguement. Le nom ne semblait plus importer, elle était juste soulagée d'avoir enfin pu en parler à son frère. Maintenant elle savait qu'il pouvait vraiment comprendre son amour et la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Et c'était un lien bien plus fort que ceux qu'ils avaient partagé jusque-là.

Il alla jusqu'à elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je vais aller m'installer chez Charles et profiter de sa gentillesse. Je n'ai pas la force de rester ici. Sa réputation vaut bien l'agonie que cette séparation entrainera. Je te promets Georgie, je ne la considérerais jamais plus comme acquise, et toi non plus.

* * *

Élisabeth ne quitta pas sa chambre pour le restant de la journée. Sa femme de chambre, Sarah, était entrée pour demander si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Élisabeth avait feint des maux de tête et avait supplié qu'on la laisse seule. Le lendemain matin, elle s'était levée tard exprès. Elle ne voulait rencontrer ni Mr Darcy ni sa sœur et c'est pourquoi elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils soient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné avant d'enfiler son bonnet et de partir pour Gracechurch Street.

En entrant dans le salon de son oncle et sa tante, elle fut accueillie par des cris de joie. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle n'en était pas la cause. Il semblait même que personne n'avait remarqué son entrée jusqu'à ce que finalement, Jane la voit et se jette dans ses bras.

- Lizzie ! Oh désormais je suis complètement heureuse ! Oh pourquoi tout le monde ne peut voir combien je suis heureuse ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie en conduisant Élisabeth vers son oncle et sa tante.

Élisabeth remarqua que Jane s'était détournée d'elle et rapprochait quelqu'un du groupe. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour l'accueillir elle reconnut Charles Bingley qui semblait, si cela était possible, sourire encore plus que Jane. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle regarda leur main qu'elle vit l'une dans l'autre et qu'elle comprit la raison de tout ceci.

- Oh Jane ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main libre de Jane dans les siennes. Pour vous deux !

L'heure qui suivit fut une des meilleures de ces dernières pour Élisabeth. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble pour le thé et taquinèrent les nouveaux fiancés. Élisabeth et Jane s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre, conversant doucement tandis que Bingley parlait avec Mr et Mrs Gardiner.

- Il est allé hier à Longbourn demander le consentement de notre père, dit Jane souriant à Mr Bingley alors qu'elle parlait. Il a dit que père avait accepté de tout cœur et qu'il serait heureux de nous voir mariés aussi vite que nous le désirions. Charles est pressé et m'a supplié de me dépêcher de trouver mes toilettes afin de choisir une date rapidement. Je sais que mère ne voudrait pas que je prenne une décision sans l'avoir consultée donc je lui écrirait cet après-midi pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et lui demander de venir à Londres. Oh Lizzy, qui aurait cru que les choses termineraient ainsi ?

- Et bien je le savais depuis le début chère sœur, répondit Élisabeth avec confiance. Tu es bien trop gentille et généreuse pour que le destin ne t'ait pas réservé une vie emplie de bonheur !

- Oh Lizzy ! Ne parle pas comme si je méritais le bonheur et pas toi. Car toi aussi Lizzy tu seras heureuse. Ce n'est pas possible pour moi d'en avoir autant et toi rien. JE te le donnerai si je pouvais car la chaleur de ton cœur est tout ce que cherche le bonheur.

Les sœurs se séparèrent de nouveau avec la promesse de se revoir dans les jours suivants. Le cœur d'Élisabeth était sur le point d'exploser ! Elle était si fière de Mr Darcy ! Qu'il ait eu l'humilité de reconnaitre son erreur de les séparer et qu'il se soit assuré que son ami et sa Jane puissent connaitre la joie d'un amour réciproque.


	13. Difficultés familliales

**Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses: le chapitre était prêt vendredi dernier mais j'ai complètement oublié de le poster et je suis partie lundi à Rome. Je viens juste de rentrer et j'en profit pour vous donner ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : On ne choisit pas sa famille**

Georgiana était assise dans le petit salon, attendant le retour d'Élisabeth avec impatience depuis qu'elle avait appris que cette dernière avait quitté la maison tôt dans la matinée pour rendre visite à sa famille. Lorsqu'elle entendit le majordome ouvrir la porte, elle se précipita dans le hall.

- Élisabeth ! J'étais inquiète ! Cela fait si longtemps !

- Oh Georgiana, j'ai de merveilleuses nouvelles à t'annoncer ! annonça Élisabeth en s'avançant vers elle. Elle lui prit les mains en l'entrainant dans le salon. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle retira ses gants et son bonnets avant de partager ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- C'est sont d'excellentes nouvelles Lizzie. D'après tout ce que tu m'as dit concernant ta sœur et la connaissance que j'ai de Mr Bingley je suis persuadée qu'ils seront infiniment heureux ensemble, déclara Georgiana.

Élisabeth peinait à cacher sa joie mais elle remarqua cependant les traits de Georgiana s'assombrir l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'elle mentionna les fiançailles de Mr Bingley. Soudainement les paroles de la sœur de Bingley lui revinrent en mémoire. Élisabeth n'avait jamais ignoré les espoirs de Caroline concernant les fiançailles de son frère et de Georgiana mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ces espoirs pouvaient être partagés !

- Georgiana, je suis sincèrement désolée si je t'ai blessé ! Miss Bingley m'avait parlé de ton attachement pour son frère mais j'étais persuadée que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, dit Élisabeth en se levant pour s'approcher de la jeune fille le visage inquiet.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai jamais ! Oh Lizzie, s'il te plait crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Mr Bingley, et que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse pour ta sœur, déclara Georgiana en la regardant avec sincérité mais s'apercevant qu'elle ne la croyait pas elle prit conscience que la seule solution était de lui parler de Richard. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer Mr Bingley Lizzie… puisque j'en aime un autre.

Élisabeth senti que demander l'identité du jeune homme serait indiscret mais elle ne pouvait faire disparaitre la curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- J'aime Richard, dit Georgiana dans un soupir en tentant de soutenir de regard d'Élisabeth sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

- Richard, demanda Élisabeth confuse. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam ? Oh Georgie, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si triste dans le Kent. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le décès de ta tante t'avait mis dans un tel état mais je me suis dit que j'avais mal jugé votre relation.

Comme Georgiana ne répondait rien Élisabeth poursuivit :

- Je sais que cela ne sera que d'une petite consolation mais Anne n'est en rien comme sa mère et tu peux au moins avoir le réconfort de savoir que ton cousin sera heureux avec elle.

- J'aimerai que soit morte ! cria Georgiana avant de se couvrir la bouche de sa main.

Élisabeth fut d'abord scandalisée, plus par le fait que c'était Georgiana qui avait prononcé ce mots que par la déclaration en elle-même. Mais rapidement elle fut prise d'un fou rire et tenta désespérément de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Lorsque Georgiana vit le sourire sur le visage de son amie elle commença aussitôt à glousser. Rapidement les deux amies se retrouvèrent riant à pleins poumons, de nouveau joyeuses.

- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu pris l'air si accablée lorsque je t'ai annoncé la nouvelle des fiançailles ? demanda Élisabeth après quelques minutes.

- J'ai simplement réalisé que Mr Bingley aurait sans nul doute partagé les nouvelles avec mon frère et je suis inquiète quant à sa réaction.

- Inquiète ? s'enquit Élisabeth qui ne comprenait pas.

- Je sais que ce fut déjà difficile pour William de faire face au bonheur de ses cousins, mais de voir son plus proche ami accéder au bonheur que lui ne pourra jamais avoir sera, j'en ai peur, encore dur pour lui.

Il n'y aurait pas eu de moyen plus rapide de mettre un terme au rire d'Élisabeth que de mentionner la souffrance de Mr Darcy. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était que justice et elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Lizzie, mon frère décida qu'il était plus sûr de ne plus être en ta présence.

À ces mots le visage d'Élisabeth se tourna brusquement pour regarder Georgiana.

- Je l'ai fait fuir sa propre maison ? s'écria Élisabeth.

- Lizzie, tu dois comprendre pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait rester ici. Ses intentions étaient pures mais sa détermination faible. Tu dois savoir qu'il a fait ceci pour te protéger. Je ne voulais pas violer votre intimité hier me heureusement que c'est moi qui ait ouvert la porte et non un des serviteurs ! Je peux voir qu'il tient à toi Élisabeth, énormément, et ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'éviter de souffrir par sa faute.

Élisabeth marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit se préparant à sortir mais avant de se faire elle se retourna vers Georgiana et l'enlaça affectueusement. Après quoi elle sortit et se retira dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à sa misérable existence.

Sa misérable existence allait devenir encore plus misérable à l'arrivée de sa mère et de deux de ses jeunes sœurs depuis le Hertfordshire la semaine suivante. Elles étaient venues sur la demande de Jane, pour l'aider à acheter son trousseau, mais il semblait plutôt que c'était pour humilier un peu plus encore les deux ainées.

Ce ne fut pas longtemps après l'arrivée de Mrs Bennet accompagnée de Kitty et Lydia, qu'elles, ainsi que Jane et Mrs Gardiner, rendirent visite à Miss Darcy et Mrs Collins à Grosvenor Square. Bien que la confiance en elle de Georgiana ait grandi depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Miss Élisabeth, elle ne n'était pas du genre des plus jeunes Bennet, leur exubérance et manque de manière ne cessant de la choquer. Elle avait supplié Élisabeth du regard lorsque sa mère l'avait tiré par le bras pour l'entrainer dans une discussion. Voyant son malaise, Jane and Mrs Gardiner, qui considéraient maintenant Georgiana comme une amie après les visites de Gracechurch Street et Grosvenor Square, prirent part à leur tour à la conversion afin de la rassurer.

Pendant ce temps Élisabeth subissait la honte infligée par sa mère et son manque de manière, restant malgré tout reconnaissante que cette conversation soit privée et non exposée au reste de la société londonienne.

- Ma Lizzie, quelle exquise demeure ! Et quel mobilier ! Mr Collins ne taisait jamais d'éloges à propos de celui de Rosings mais je suis sûre que celui de Mr Darcy est plus cher, il a dix milles livres par an !

- Mère, parlez doucement s'il vous plait ! Ce n'est pas une conversation à avoir alors que Miss Darcy est dans la pièce, lui reprocha Élisabeth dans un soupir.

Mais Mrs Bennet ne sembla pas entendre sa fille et continua sur le même sujet, admirant les rideaux, le chandelier de l'entrée, les tapis, même les vêtements des serviteurs. Élisabeth, exaspérée, réalisa cependant combien il serait inutile de tenter d'arrêter sa mère et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en soupirant, regardant la fenêtre en attendant qu'elle ait fini.

- Oh Lizzie, ton amitié avec les Darcy est une chance inouïe !

- Pourquoi appelez-vous cela une chance Mère ? Sa tante est morte, mon mari est inconscient et je suis prisonnière de leur gentillesse.

- Bien sûr que c'est une chance Lizzie ! Miss Darcy deviendra amie avec Lydia et Kitty, c'est comme si elles l'étaient déjà regarde ! dit Mrs Bennet avec confiance en jetant un œil vers les jeunes filles.

Élisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de panic reflété dans les yeux de Georgiana qui démentait les intentions de sa mère.

- Une fois qu'elles seront amies, Miss Darcy les invitera à séjourner ici, et bien sûr elles seront invitées à tous les bals et jeux de cartes. Oh Lizzie, mes filles, grâce aux connaissances des Darcy, se trouveront en présence de riches partis qui tomberont instantanément amoureux de leur beauté et avant même que je ne finisse de pleurer la perte de Jane après son mariage deux autres seront fiancées ! A des Lords, peut-être même des Ducs… Oh Lizzie, je suis si heureuse de t'avoir fait épouser Mr Collins l'an passé, réfléchi un peu à toute la joie qui en est venue.

Élisabeth resta quelques instants sans voix devant les propos insensés de sa mère et sa totale indifférence face au malheur de sa fille. Les deux restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, Élisabeth ne pouvant surmonter sa colère et sa mère ne pouvant cacher sa joie face à la richesse que ses filles allaient acquérir grâce à leur nouvelle amitié.

Finalement, juste avant que les dames ne partent, Mrs Bennet se souvint qu'elle avait reçu une mission de son mari et sorti une lettre froissée qu'elle tendit à sa fille.

La relation entre Élisabeth et son père s'était quelque peu tendue depuis son mariage. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour sa situation actuelle mais lui s'en voulait et il pensait naturel qu'il en fut de même pour elle. Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas elle avait perdu toute confiance en lui et ne pouvais plus se confier comme elle en avait l'habitude. Leur correspondance ces derniers mois avait donc été distante et Élisabeth n'imaginait pas que celle-ci soit différente. Bien que son père lui manque énormément, elle savait que la culpabilité de celui-ci finirait par disparaitre contrairement à ses propres espoirs qui resteraient déçus à jamais.

Elle attendit que sa famille soit partie pour se retirer dans le bureau de Mr Darcy, le sanctuaire qu'elle s'était établie depuis qu'elle lui avait presque avoué son amour dans cette même pièce, et s'assit pour lire la lettre.

_Ma très chère Lizzie,_

_Lorsque j'ai appris votre décision de partir pour Londres à la recherche des meilleurs soins possibles pour votre époux, et en compagnie de Mr Darcy, j'ai d'abord pensé que vous aviez perdu l'esprit. Ne détestez-vous pas cet homme depuis toujours ? Mais depuis que j'ai reçu votre réponse négative à ma proposition de revenir à Longbourn je dois avouer que je ne vous comprends plus du tout ! Peut-être, comme le dites-vous, Mr Darcy n'est pas aussi mauvais que nous le pensions tous ici en Hertfordshire, et peut-être sa sœur est-elle aimable mais, Lizzie, ce sont des étrangers. Vous avez besoin du soutien de notre famille et j'insiste en exigeant que vous reveniez à Longbourne avec Jane à la fin de la semaine. _

_Puisque l'état de votre époux n'évolue pas, et puisque Mr Darcy a décidé de s'occuper lui-même de sa prise en charge, je vous conseille de le laisser à Londres pour qu'il puisse poursuivre son traitement. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de penser que son état actuel rendrait sa compagnie meilleure qu'avant ! Je vous laisse vous occuper des détails. _

_Je n'attends pas d'autre réponse à cette lettre que votre retour à la fin de la semaine Lizzie._

_Affectueusement,_

_Papa._

- Oh Père ! Si seulement vous pouviez comprendre combien ma vie a changé, combien il m'est impossible de revenir à ma vie passée vous ne me le demanderiez pas ! cria Élisabeth en froissant la lettre dans ses mains en pleurant.


End file.
